I'll Try To Fix You Naruto Uzumaki
by xXxKiki-chanxXx
Summary: It's always hard, for anyone to know who they are in life. It's even harder when you have no one to even give you a hint. Mizuki knew only one person in her life and after his death she found herself in search for a new place to call home, only to find out that it was her home all along... Naruto U. X OC First Person, Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

In all my life I never asked for much. The simplest things made me happy. Though I had no family, never, I was still ready to smile. I lived with an old orphan home with a sweet old man that took anyone that needed a place to sleep at times.  
Till he died.  
There was only me after a while. I didn't want to leave this place I called home for so long, as I fell ill with something since he died as I was too weak to leave. All left to find new places to live as I stayed till today.  
I'm Mizuki and this is where my new life began two long years ago. . . .

_"woooooooooosh~"  
_My blood stained hair whipped on my face as my blue eyes pierced thew my bangs. I was 16 then. . . I stood by the old man's grave as I sighed lightly.  
"Here ya go pops. . . . "  
A soft cough escaped my lips as I gently placed some flowers on his grave and sighed. I began to fight back the tears, my breath shuttering as I muttered one last thing.  
"I'm sorry, but I must go. . . . ."

I rose to my feet as I tucked my long red hair behind my right ear as a glimmer shined in my crystal blue eyes as I sighed yet again.

"Good bye forever. . . . "

I strapped my backpack tighter as I began my way down the road. I was wearing black shorts with my legs wrapped up to under my knee with long boots that were about 3 inches under my knee as well; slim fit toes showing. I had my right thigh taped up a bit as I had my kuni bag there as I wore a loose weapons belt as well around my waist. Normal clothing for me, but as I went from village to village for MONTHS I found myself only to be denied every time. I was about to give up as I stumbled one hot afternoon to-

"Village Hidden in the Leaves. . . . ."

I gasped lightly in a light wheeze; my beaten up hooded cape in a teal gray color flowed in the light winds breeze as I went for the gates.

"Hello?!"

My voice rasped; my eyes gazed around when the sound of kuni's clashing roared in my ear drum, as I was held off two Ninjas. My breath already uneven from being so weak for my journey not to mention I was dying for god knew what, that I barley had energy to try and defend myself.

"I guess you guys are jumpy. . . ."  
I ran my tongue slowly across my dried lips, letting out a soft sigh.

"State your name and purpose here, child."

In the bat of their eyes I was already across way from them as I kept my hands up giving them a soft glare.

"Mizuki. And I search for a new place to call home. . . . ."

They snickered.

"So you came here to BEG for a place you homeless child?"

"Like we'd take you in. You're probably worthless as a new born kitten."

My teeth embedded in the lower part of my lip as I was caught in my own truth; I mean this was the reason I wasn't let in any other village as well. I didn't know what I could do and I knew I was dying a little so what use would I have in ANY village.

"Please, I beg of you, allow me to WORK here and try to have a life before I die. . . "

They laughed;

"Oh poor little girl is DIEING now—"

"Wanna throw you had a bad childhood card at us too?"

Their laughter roars in my ear drums as haunting chants. I quickly gripped my head and then balled my hands into fists beside me.  
"Please-!"  
I begged over and over again when I paused. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I kneeled down and began to cough roughly; they paused as their faces fell serious.

"Hey there- you know we're—we're not buying your sick thing~"

I gasped deeply as I began to cough more as some blood flickered on to my hand as they gasped.

"Call the medics!"  
Cries one of the ninjas to the other as the responding one nods.  
"Yes."

He vanishes as the first Ninja lifts me up and before I could ask again my eyes fell to a slight drop as I fainted.

_"No ID?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Why didn't you let her pass?"_

_"I'm sorry sir we didn't believe her but then she-"_

_"That's enough."_

I opened my eyes as I was in a room; I sat up as I looked around in a dull haze.

"Where am I?"

_"In a hospital room."_

I gasp turning my head to the left corner as there came out a leaf ninja with gray hair and one of his eyes covered; I soon knew him as Kakashi Sensei.

"Who are you?"  
The man smiles, well behind his mask I presumed he smiled, as he looks at me.

"Well aren't you a pretty one."

I blush as I looked away from him my eyes reverting to my right.

"I'll leave-I'm sorry for bothering—"

I freeze suddenly as I began to cough roughly again as a cup of water was in my face. I look up at him, this new friendly man as he smiles; I think.

"Drink it; it'll help your throat."

Nodding I took a sip but quickly made a face.

"Uhh, this is water?"

"Who said it was water?"

I made a face again as I set it aside.

"Well thank you sir," I began as I slowly bowed my head. "But I have no place here so~"

_"Nonsense."_

I looked up to a woman with blonde hair in a braid and green rob top as she smirks at me. This was their so called Hokage; Tsunade.

"My dear," Her voiced cooed to me as she sat beside me on my hospital bed. "Where are you FROM?"

The question alone sent a chill down my spine as my face fell into a sour state. I sighed as I closed my eyes gently, as they opened back to look down at my hands on my lap I began to say my piece.

"Far far away from here. . . . in a deserted place. . . ."

"Your parents? Which village are you from?"

I looked at her as I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Miss, I'm a homeless orphan weak and frail unknown to what you people call ninjas or warriors," I then smirked a little, I sort of loathed self-pity but yet here I was giving this woman my pity party story. "I think I have no place in this world. . . .It's best if I left. . . ."

A hand was place over mine as I froze; I looked to the man.

"Never should a person feel like there's no place in the world for them."

My heart ached with his words; with a small hesitation I turned my glance to the lady Tsunade.

"What's your name girl?"

"Mi-Mizuki. . . ."  
I muttered softly, my gaze going back to my hands in my lap.

"Mizuki," The woman practically sang. "Well Mizuki whether you think you don't have a place in this world Kakashi here WILL find what your purpose is for our village and here you can stay. Here you can call home."

It was, as if the wind was knocked out my lungs, but in a painless way. My eyes began to illuminate with waves of emotions as my lips quivered to even dare say it. But I mustered up every ounce of courage I had and said.

"Home?"

The way she SAID that word made my eyes tear up; and as if the word alone made me disbelieve her, I said it again.

"Home."

She nods as I was lost for words, all I could do was look over at her and cry softly.

"Thank you. . . ."

I practically whispered as she smirks, her left hand gently stroking my head.

"It's alright little one; you're in good hands now."

I pulled back and whipped my face.

"Don't you worry miss, I won't fail you."

She smirks and rubs my head like a little kid.

"That's what we like to hear."

I smiled as she smiled back as she rose.

"Alright then, Kakashi show her around and the ropes and let's see where Miss. Mizuki goes from here."

All I could do was giving her the greatest smile I had to offer as I couldn't stop being so over joyed.

"Thank you again Miss. Tsunade!"

She laughs on how sweet and innocent I spoke as I was just so happy.

"You ready dear?"

"Oh yes! Please let's go!"  
I hoped out of bed as I went for the door when someone sets their hand over it; I looked up and gasped.

"Wooow how'd you-?" My eyes looked back to my empty hospital bed and back to Kakashi. "How'd you-?!"

"Miss. Mizuki, your clothes are right there, change, then we'll get started."

I paused as I barely noticed I was wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh damn, sorry Kakashi Sensei I'll be right out."

I walked over to my clothes that were neatly folded as I changed in the bathroom. As I walked out Kakashi was waiting for me at the entrance of the hospital.

"All right then, how about we get some food first."

I smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

He paused.

"Man you're a cheery one."

"Come on let go! Where we going to go? WOW! Is that a house?! Wow! You guys have a RIVER?! Are there cool colorful fish in there?! Where do you think I can stay tonight? Do they have kittens here?"

Kakashi just sighed in a tiresome sight as I was like a hyper kid.

"This one's going to be hard."

Well he took me to a ramen shop, I guess here they loved that, to me it was fine.

"So Mizuki, what are some of your hobbies?"

I slurped some noodles as I looked at my bowl.  
"Well I like to eat; umm I got good long distance rang with kuni's. . . . Umm. . .. I'm not fast though. . . . I have lifted about three-times my weight—"

Kakashi chokes on his noodles as I gasped.

"Sensei! Are you ok?!"

"Ahh yes*cough-cough* now. . ." Kakashi then regains his breath as he looks over to me. "What was that you just said?"

"Hmm? That I can lift things about 3x's my weight?"

He nodded.

"Well, just that. Did you want to see?"

"I think it'll be BEST if we do that tomorrow during training."

I paused.

"I get to TRAIN?"

I slurped up my noodles as the chef comes to us with a hearty chuckle.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone OTHER than our knuckle head to eat like this."  
My eyes looked up to him as I passed my empty bowl to him.

"Oh no sir I'm not a HUGE fan of ramen."

"Now you KNOW no one eats like he does."

They laugh as I just looked at them, I didn't know who they were talking about then the chine rang saying someone had come.

_"Oh hey there Kakashi, whatcha doing here?"_

I turned my head to a girl with green eyes and short pink hair; this of course was Sakura.

"Ahh Sakura, I was just about to call for you."

"Oh?" She softly said as her jade eyes glance over to me. "And who's SHE?"

I flinched getting a little defensive.

"Now now Sakura play nicely with our new comer."

"Oh I'm sorry. . ." She then sits down beside me with the biggest fake smile ever and extends her hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Sakura."

Bitterly I took her hand and shook.

"Mizuki"

"Wow, Mizuki, nice name."

And with that I smiled.

"Thanks, I love your hair."  
Sakura gasps lightly as her right hands' fingers touch the ends of her hair.

"Yea? REALLY? Well yours is WAY better than MINE I mean—"

We began to babble like school girls as Kakashi sighs.

"Maybe it WASN'T a good idea to involve her."  
With that remark Sakura whips her head to Kakashi Sensei and snaps.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NOTHING, come along Mizuki there's your place I still have to show you."

"Hi'e," I smile to Sakura with a light wave of my hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan, hope we become good friends."

She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Me too."

I looked over at Kakashi as I nod and he nods as we left; night fell on this day as we were by their local river.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

I sat down by the edge as I had my feet in the cool water.

"You really think I have, a place here, in your home?"

Kakashi was reading some kind of book as he look away from it as he was standing by the trees as he looks up at the sky; I did too.

"Everyone has a place in life Mizuki. . . . and I have a good feeling yours is here."

I then smiled as light winds played; then I sighed as I looked down at my reflection at the still water.

"I really hope that I do, Sensei. . ."

"Come on."

I looked up at him as I smiled.

"Hi'e."

I got out as I slipped back on my shoes as we went back to the town.

"Here we are—"

I looked up at the tall apartments as I smiled. Kakashi smiles at me as the jingle of keys was heard as I looked at him.

"Here you go Mizuki, home sweet home."

I just smiled as he sets the keys in my hand.

"Home. . . . sounds so strange."

"Well get some rest, tomorrow we start your training to see what you got. K?"

I nodded.

"Hi'e."

He walks off as I looked up at my new place. I then walked up as I was on the top floor; I was for door 20. I opened it as I walked inside; I was in awe it was such a cozy little place. I walked to my bed room as it had a nice normal look. I sat on it as I smiled then laid on it.

"Home. . . ."

My eyes began to drop as I soon fell to deep slumber.

.::: That Shooting Star::.

_"Cheerrrrp~"_

"Uhh?"

I looked around as it was the crack of dawn; I looked outside as the sky was painted purple/red/and a light orange.

"What the-"

_"Morning."_

I gasped as I looked out my window as there was Kakashi.

"What the~"

I let out a yelp as I practically fell out of my bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I looked up at him as I shook my head.

"No Sensei I just, I didn't know-I didn't know I was supposed to wake up at this hour. . . ."

Kakashi smiles.

"Meet you at the plaza in a hour."

He vanishes as I huffed.

"Man these leaf people don't kid."

I got up as I took a quick shower; I slip on my same outfit as I headed out to the center of the town. It was round 7 by the time I got there.

"S-E-N-S-E-I?"

I paused as I turned my head around and as soon as I did Kakashi appeared by me.

"There you are sensei."

He smirks.

"Nice reflexes Mizuki."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well how about we get some food in you first, before we train."

I just smiled softly in agreement with a nod. We had some breakfast at a nearby tea house as it was almost noon. After we ate we were in this old field by the river a little ways in the forest.

"You ready?"

I looked up at him as I grinned.

"Hi'e."

"Alright let's see your chakura."

"Hmm?"

He lifts up his headband thingy as he showed his right eye; I gasped.

"Wow Sensei! It's red!"

"Yes, how observant of you, now. . . . ."

He slips his hand to my face as he lifts my chin as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Hmm, seems you're a little blocked up. . . . ."

"Excuse me?"

He drops his hand as he stands tall and smiles.

"Now this might hurt a bit."

My pupil dilated engulfing my blue irises from fear as I gasp.  
"WHAT?"

Just then he did these things with his hands as they glowed blue; I gasped as he swiftly socks me in the gut. I gasped for air now as I coughed up a little spit. My blue eyes went dull as I felt dizzy and my body went limp as Kakashi slowly sets me down.

"Woops, hit her a lil too hard. . . .Mizuki?"

"Uhh. . . ." My voice crept out of my mouth in a long groan as my eyes began to revert back to normal. "Sensei?"

"Sorry there, had to though, how you feel?"

"I-I-?"

I raised my hands to my face as I gasped. They lightly shook as I saw a light pink glow from my hands.

"My hands-they're-they're glowing!"

"Ahh good good, now how do you FEEL?"

I looked up at him as I took a deep breath;

"Umm I think I can breathe a little better and," I then rose to my feet slowly taking a bit deep breath as I looked around my body. " I feel very-umm— "

"Alive?"  
The word alone staggered as I smiled at him, as my face fell soft.

"Yea." I softly cooed, my eyes looking down to my hands admiringly. "It's weird….. what did you do?"

"Well in these lands Mizuki some people have what we call chakura, now chakura allows you to do many un-normal things and this is just the beginning of it."

I looked back down at my hands as I clenched them and released them once more.

"Chakura?"

"Yes, now let's see what you can do."  
I rose my left brow in a questionable matter as I looked to him.

"Huh?"

**_"CKAWW-CKAWW!"_**

_"Huff-huff-"_

" Well well, for a new-bie you're not half bad Mizuki."

I was breathing hard as I looked up at Kakashi as my blue eyes flashed threw my bangs as I was covered in small cuts.

"Well that's enough for the day*smiles* get some good sleep because this is how every day of your life will be for now on Mizuki."

I huffed as I regained my breath a bit; I stood tall holding my right hand as it was lightly bleeding as I looked at him, lightly still huffing.

"Now~" Kakashi began as he turns his back to me. "Clean yourself up now*waves* bye~"

He leaves as I sighed; I sat down as I looked at my right hand.

"Who knew being a ninja was so hard. . . ."

My hand stopped shaking as the pink chakura still glowed.

"Chakura," I turned my gaze towards the setting sun as I brought my arms around my knees and brought them to my chest. " It's really that powerful . . . . "

I smirked as I got up; my body ached from being worked out so much as I limped home.  
After dinner and a shower I plopped down on my bed yet again; i sighed on how the day went by so quickly. I hugged my pillow lightly as I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling as I rose my right hand up in the air.  
"This is how a ninja lives is it? Then I'll become the best ninja this towns ever seen….."  
I raised my hand up to the falling sun as I softly clench it.  
"I swear it. . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Where is that girl, she was supposed to be here to make rounds with Sakura. . . . ."  
Lady Tsunade hisses under her breath as Sakura rolls her jade irises to her with her hands behind her back.

"I told you she's been LAY-Z. . . . "  
In a split second Tsunade then slams her fist on her desk.

"UGH!"

Sakura takes a step back and gives Tsunade a shy smile as she made her way to the door.  
"Well I guess I'll just go ahead and get the traffic report from the gate for you M'lady."

"Alright, and if you see her," Tsunade bronze eyes strained in a tight glare as they peered over her woven hands. "Tell her she's in a WORLD of trouble."

Sakura rose her hand to her forehead like a solider would and nodded.  
"GOT IT."

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Maan Mizuki," Softly whaled Sakura as her eyes looked around. "Where are you?"

It's been 2 1/2years now that I've been here in Konoha Village Kakashi taught me everything he could and some. I soon learned I was a sort of Psychic Ninja; it was weird. I learned that my chakura wasn't meant for PYSHICAL things but more of the mind; my powers were still very much unknown to me and Kakashi. But with that Tsunade began to teach me things as well, Sakura didn't enjoy that. Over the years I came to say Konoha was my home; and today was just another beginning of it.

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"  
_With the swift turn of my left ankle, the door opened as a rush of bright vivid red hair flowed into the room.

"Sorry I'm—"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

I made a face as I looked at her with one eye as I had my hands behind my back.

"Sorry. . ."

Tsunade sighs as she sat back down on her chair and spins it to I couldn't look at her.

"WELL?"

I smiled as I walked to her desk and set three scrolls on her desk.

"Got em."

She turns her chair slightly to look at me as she looks at them; she grabs one and opens it. A small chuckle came from her as she spins her chair back all the way.

"Well I must say," Her chair slightly turned as her left eye peered towards me. "Good job."

I smiled as I slipped my hands behind my head.

"You know it."

She smirks as she pauses and looks at me.

"Uhh-what's with your change of clothes?"

"Hmm?"

I looked down as I noticed I began to wear skin tight V neck black T, white shorts & I wore a blue version of Tsunade's green over coat as mine was more slim fitting a little baggie as it was to the ends of my shorts as I had on black slip on's. I wore a black head band with the leaf logo on it like Sakura wore hers but mine had long sashes that ended past my hair length and I had my kuni pouch on my right though as it was bandages up on that thigh too.

"Oh this…. I don't know, getting lazy about looking good every day."

"Wow you even found a cure for an illness?"

"Hmm?" My eyes went back to her as she was looking at another scroll. "Yep! That one took me since Tuesday!"

She smirks as she rolls it back up and sets it back on top of the other too as she gets up.

"You've grown a lot since you first came here Mizuki."

I smiled as I dropped my arms.

"Thanks M'lady, I just want to make you and Kakashi proud."

"We are," Tsunade's eyes looked out to the window as she smirks. "Right Kakashi?"

I smirked as I looked to my right as Kakashi stood there leaning up against the wall reading his nasty book; I found out the HARD way what it was long ago.

"Still reading your porn?"

"Still being a brat."

I playfully stuck out my tongue. Kakashi then looks up from his book and towards Tsunade.

"Guess who's back."

My face fell soft as Tsunade sighs.

"I know I felt his chakura when he came in….. got a little stronger huh?"

"Yep."

I paused as I closed my eyes, as I opened them slowly they glimmered like they were crystal as I narrowed them.  
"Oh..."

"Well Mizuki, back to the hospital with you."

I blinked shaking off my jutsu as I smiled at her.

"Yes M'lady, see you in a bit—"

_"And then I-"_

As I opened the door and went to leave Sakura and 2 other people were on their way here. I looked to the right as I saw her face; she smiled as she rose her hand.

"Hey Mi—"

Before she said my name, I closed the door behind me and with that I vanished; she paused with a small glimpse of confusion. She was with Naruto, the new and improved, as he had the biggest grin amongst his face.

"I was all like-!" Naruto stops, looks at Sakura's saddened face as he waves his hand in front of her face. "Hey~ SAKURA?"

He then looks up ahead to the empty hallway as he raises a brow.

"What's got you? Come on let go!"

Sakura narrows her eyes as she softly nods her head.  
"Yea. . . . ."

They walked into Tsunade's office as I was on the ceiling looking down at them, right as they went it one hesitated, the white haired one with a weird outfit as he went to look behind him; I was gone.

"She's good."  
Smirks the old coop as Naruto goes on yelling after him.

"Hurry up Jiraiya~"

"Coming—"His eyes slowly looked back up to the empty corner as he cracks a smile. "Coming. . . ."

He walks in as I reappeared as I narrowed my eyes.

"Those two. . ."

I vanished again as I went back to my duties in the hospital as a doctor.

"Alright lights out."

As I clapped my hands a bunch of children in the hospital turned to me and smiled.  
"Yes Ms. Mizuki!"

I smiled as they were all in bed, there were about 6. I walked around as I began to tuck them in as I got to the last one.

"Now have you drunk your medicine little one?"

It was a little girl, with short cut hair and bangs, she gave me a smile and nodded.  
"Hi'e."

I smiled as she had a small doll in her hands as I tucked her in lightly.

"There~" I practically whispered as I kissed her head. "Sweet dreams little one".

She yawns lightly as she smiles falling lightly in sleep. I walked out as I looked at the kids; I loved working here in the hospital so much. I clicked the lights off as I walked out.

"Goodnight Mizuki-chan."

Calls out a nurse, I had my hands behind my head as I smiled.

"Hi'e."

I left as it was almost mid-night.

"Mmm how about some ramen."

I walked to that one place Kakashi took for my first time;

"Ahh Mizuki there you are."

I smiled as I sat down, already laying out a wad of money for my late night dinner.

"Come on pops I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You know that's not healthy Mizuki-chan, you're just like one of my old favorites; used to be just like you."

I smirked as he gets me a bowl of chicken ramen. My eyes fell to my bowl of ramen as I gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe. . . . I should meet this person someday. . . ."

_"Man! I haven't had ramen in AGES!"_

I was almost done eating as someone walks in and sits by me as I paid no attention to them though.

_"One ramen please."_

"Why if it isn't my favorite customer!" Cries the old man. "When'd you get back?"

I paused;

_"Just got back-"_

He trailed off as I slurped up the last of my ramen as I gulped; I rose my empty bowl and softly murmured.

"One more please."

His daughter comes with a pout.

"Gessh you ALWAYS run us dry when you're hungry Mizuki!"

I smirked as she took my bowel and went to make more.

"Didja train again or what?"  
I looked over to him as I shook my head with a sly smile.

"Nahh, I was making medicine today—"

**_"WOW!"_**

I was suddenly taken by surprise as I flashed a glance to the guy sitting by; my eyes strained a bit trying not to glare at him.

"You eat, A LOT!"

The old man and his daughter gasped as they looked at me. That's when my eyes pierced his gaze in a fierce glare as I hissed threw my slightly clenched teeth.

"WHAT."

"MAN!" Bellows the guy as he sets his left hand on my shoulder followed with a loud laugh. "I used to eat a lot like you too."

**SLAM!**

Everyone gasped as I glare at this guy as his face fell.

"Calling me FAT kid?"  
In second, this guy shared the same fierce glare as he raises his brows to me.

"KID?" He began as he looks at me then back to my eyes. "Look lady I—"

The old man and his daughter super gasped as she covered her eyes with her hands as the old man looked away.

"NOW YOU CALLING ME OLD!"  
His face fell in fear now, he rose his hands and began to shake them with his head.

"NO-wait-maybe-I—"

_Splash~_

Everyone fell in silence as Naruto had my new bowel of ramen on his head as I left.

"What the—"

Naruto groans as they laughed at the pouting Naruto.

"Hey stop laughing at me, who was that ANYWAYS. . . ."

He takes off the ramen and shakes it off as he sighs in disgust.

_"Mizuki-chan."_

"Hmm?"  
Naruto looked over to a calm Sakura as she sat beside him.

"Her name is Mizuki-chan."

"Oh…" Answered Naruto, his eyes looks to the table then back at her. "Hey Sakura, how come everyone around here seems to know her except me?"  
Sakura rolls her eyes, a hot tea placed in front of her as she takes it upon her hand as she smirks.

"Because in two years she trained to be stronger then you and I combined."

"What?"  
Naruto was in some slight shock, did his ears deceive him? In TWO YEARS? No way!

"It's true mah boy," Exclaimed the old man as he began to prepare Naruto's bowl. "Your old sensei, Kakashi, trained her ever since she got her around 2yrs ago actually, she learned a lot of things, even Lady Hokage taught her a few things."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, starring hard at her cup of tea, as she bitterly spat.

"More like she sucked the techniques outta every strong person in the village."

_"Don't tell me you're still sour that she surpassed you in the first 2 months Sakura-chan."_

They paused as Kakashi steps in with his book in his hands as Naruto gasped.

"WHAT?!" Bellows Naruto, his eyes looking back and forth to Kakashi and Sakura. "She BEAT you after training for two months?!""  
Sakura looks away with a hard face as she had her arms crossed.

"All she did was made me breathe hard and they thought she'd beat me. . . . but now—"

"WOW!" Naruto cheers in excitement as he claps his hands together. "I gotta meet her if she's beaten you Sakura—"

"What's THAT supposed to mean! I'll beat her right now!"

_"Hmph."_

Sakura stops, dead in her tracks, as Naruto pauses.

_"I forgot to tip, old man. . . . "_

Sakura just stayed the same as an arm rose with some money right across her face as she gasps.

_"Later-"_

Naruto went to look at who it was as the last thing he saw was the end of my red hair as I vanished.

"Was that her?" His quickly blinks his eyes, then went to rub them with the palm of his hands and look back up. "I barley even saw her—"

_"Mizuki-chan."_

Naruto looked over to Kakashi as he smirks looking at the entrance of the ramen house.

"That was her, she's a quick one too."

Naruto gasps as he looks back as Sakura looks away.

"I gotta go. . . . "

She left as Naruto looks back at her.

"Hey wait—"

She walks out as she sighs and looks around; she then looks up at the building right across from the ramen house as she narrows her eyes.

"You know I can see you."

My blue eyes pierced threw the darkness of the night as I was up on the roof sitting there; the wind blew my hair up as the moonlight made it glimmer lightly.

"AND? Need a pat on the back because you can see me?"

Sakura glares as I grinned now.

"Bye."

I vanished into the night as Sakura huffs.

"Stupid Mizuki. . . . ."

_"Crrrrep~Crrrep~"_

It was day break as I was getting ready for my morning rounds. I grabbed my things as I strapped my head band as I smiled.

"There I go. . . ."

I stepped out into the new day as I stretched high with a light squeal.

_"Morning Mizuki."_

I paused; I turned my head as I smiled.  
"Hey Hinata! Morning."

She walks up to me as she smiles.

"Making your morning rounds I see?"

I nodded as I slipped my hands behind my head with a wink.

"You know it." I gave her a soft smile as I sighed tenderly. "You off to see the guys?"

She nods.

"Like to come before we head out?"

I nodded as I dropped my hands.

"You know I love seeing Kiba."

I winked as she blushes lightly with a smile.

"Of course."

We giggled as we headed towards a big old tree where they'd always meet.

"Hmm? Looks like they're not here—"

_"Bzzzzzz"_

Hinata and I pause as my face fell in disgust.

"Uhh. . . .Shino's here. . . ."

Just then Shino steps out of the shadows as he smirks.

"Oh Hinata you brought the ex, did you?"

I glared at him as I stuck out my tongue.

"Can it."

I hiss softly as Hinata sets her hands on her hips.

"Shino, now that's not nice."

"You're right, my apologizes Mizuki-chan."

I smiled.

"You know I'm teasing you Shino."  
He smirks as I smiled.

"Oh I forgot to grab some medicine before we left, I'll be right back."

Me and Shino nod with a quick 'ok' as she leaves heading into town as I smiled.

"So how you been?"

I turned to Shino as a frail smile feel upon my face.

"Good actually, except for this new guy that just came back….. He's such a-"

I paused as I narrowed my eyes as Shino sensed it too, just then we jumped away from each other as something slams itself to the ground where we once stood. I regain my composure as a figure came from the light dust cloud; to be none other than Kiba and Akamaru.

"You know you shouldn't be dropping in like that."  
Kiba grins ear to ear as his left hands goes on top of Akamaru's head.

"I know, but you know how much Akamaru loves her."

"Seems to run in the pack."

Kiba makes a face at Shino as my giggles were heard. Akamaru was on me pinning me to the ground as he licked my face.

"STTTOOOPPP*laugh* Akamaru~!"

The guys laugh when someone gasps by them;

"Ok ok—" I began as my arms shoved Akamaru off of me. "Down boy down."

I sat up as I laughed drying my face as Akamaru whines a bit, I smiled petting his big ol head

"I know I know, I miss you too—"  
I replied as a soft smile came across my face.

_"So when didja come back?'_

I looked up as Akamaru slipped under me letting me sit on his back as we walked back to Shino and Kiba. As we pulled up they were talking to someone.

"Hey there Ki—"

I began to call out when I paused; my face grew sour as a gasp went followed by a finger pointed to my face.

"ITS YOU!"

It was that same guy from the ramen shop. He practically hollered to my face with his remark as I glare at him. Kiba then walks up to my right side taking a bit of a pause looking at me then him, then me again.

"How do YOU know Mizuki?"

Kiba asks, but it seemed Naruto didn't quite hear as he softly mutters under his breath.  
"Crazy old woman."

I clench my eyes as I gripped Akamaru's fur allowing him to let out a growl.

"Hey Akamaru! Knock it off its Naruto remember?"

He gets in a stance as my glare never left his face.

"Stupid kid."

Hissed my voice under my lips; I then slip off as I went to leave, but Kiba grabs my arm.

"Wait Mizuki—"

I took it back as I glared at him.

"NOW you wanna talk to me?"

Shino hesitated as Kiba's face fell in a bit of shock.

"Hey I just—"

"Just leave me alone Kiba. . . ." I scoffed; looking back at the Naruto guy, glaring at him, I turned around as I vanished within my next step.

Akamaru whines as he stands by Kiba as Kiba sighs stroking his head.

"Man she's an evil woman."

Naruto spat, crossing his arms across his chest in a pout._  
"Knock it off."_

Naruto looks over to Kiba as he gawks at him.  
"Huh?!"  
Kiba then looks over his shoulder slightly as he huff softly.

"Just dont talk bad about her," His eyes rose more towards him as Naruto halts. "Got it?"

"Why not?! She threw RAMEN at me!"  
Shino makes his way beside Naruto as he leans and murmurs down to his ear.

"She's Kiba's ex-girlfriend. . . . "

Naruto gasps.

"NO. HER?!"  
"Look it's in the past," Kiba began as he turns fully towards the guys. "What's lost is lost, it's done."

Naruto grins as he slips his hand behind his head.

" Maaan I can't believe you like the crazy ones—"

" I SAID KNOCK IT OFF-!"

Kiba snaps as Naruto stuck out his tongue mockingly; they went about their day as I went about mine. I bought new food for myself as I went around healing a few villagers next; workers, kids, the old just people that needed me. After that I checked on my kids in the hospital. Soon it was lunch.

_"Diing~"_

"OHAYO!"  
Ten-Ten turns around as she gives me a smile.

"Ohayo Mizuki-chan."

I smiled as I sat down on the counter.

"HOOK EM UP Tenz."

Ten-Ten huffs placing her hands on her hips with a puff.

"It's TEN-TEN*rolls eyes* man you'll never let that go huh."

I grinned as she went to get me some tea and sweets. I began to daze a bit, day dreaming when I had a little flash back.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_"Why. . . . "_

It was raining that day; it was around the first year I was in Konoha as I was drenched in the rain water as I was in front of the Konoha gates.

"How could you, I haven't seen you and this is what happens?!"

Kiba was still in his trademark gray coat as he had his bags packed as he was off for another mission as he narrows his eyes.

"It's not that simple Mizuki" His eyes looking away from him in boredom. "I'm a ninja now I can't be coming back and spending time with you as you wish. . . . . ."

My eyes narrowed as my hands balled into fists beside me.

"You know, you never even TOLD me when you'd LEAVE Kiba*pause* I UNDERSTAND that you have missions and I don't but still—" My teeth bore into my lower lip as I began to tell to him. "You still shouldn't shun me aside till you feel like having me around!"  
Kiba stayed silent as he looks to the side, I glared at him as the rain still poured.

"Jerk."

I hissed bitterly as Kiba looks up at me, I then began to turn as had my back to him.

"We're done Kiba," My eyes quickly glanced back to him. "Never again will I fall for such lame tactics. . . ."

"Mi—"

I vanished as he sighs looking away.

"I'm sorry. . . . ."

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_"Mizuki?"_  
I paused snapping back as a plate of dumplings was in front of me with some tea as I gasp softly.

"You ok?"

I shook my head.

"Yes, thank you Ten-Ten."

She paused as she sighs lightly.

"They're on me Mizuki—"

I looked up at her as she smiles warmly to me; I smirked.

"Thanks. . . ."

She grins as I smiled back I ate my lunch as I walked out of her little restaurant she worked at.

"Later Tenz.

"Bye Mizuki-chan~!"

I vanished after opening the door as she smiles.

"That girl. . . ."

_"Slish-splash-"_

The sun was setting on my abnormal day as I was on the river edge with my feet in the water as I sighed.

"Something feels wrong—"

I paused as I turned my head to the right then the left as I gasped.

**_Shing~_**

A gasp went as someone gulps. I was had a kuni in my hand as it was right at Naruto's throat as he huffs.

"What."

"Uhh—" Naruto began as he gulp and turns to look at me. "Can we talk?"

I paused, I took back the kuni as I was snatched into my hand as I glared at him.

"Why?"

Naruto pauses as he huffs from almost being sliced in the neck as he looks at me. I slipped my feet back in the water as I starred at the sun setting.

**"Im Naruto Uzumaki!"**

I pause once more looking up at him as he extended his hand to me with a grin on his face. I looked up at him then back at his hand, I pushed it away. It fell silent. He sighs looking to the side as I kicked my feet in the water lightly.

"Now leave me, child."

Naruto gasps a bit as I was looking up at the fading sky.

I heard his footsteps as I smirked; I knew he'd leave-

_"Splish-splash-"_

I froze as I looked at the waters reflection, I saw his smiling face as he leaned back with his hand on the ground using them to support his upper body; I paused as he kicks lightly on the water but not making it splash.

"You know, I heard things about you. . . . ."

I smirked.

"And? Scared?"

He sneers as I glared at him through his reflection on the water.

"What's your name?"

I smirked.

"I thought you knew who I was?"

Naruto smiles a bit as he shrugs. I waited as I shook my head a bit and smiled. I then got up as I dried my feet with a shake as I slipped on my shoes again as he gasps.

"Hey wait-!"  
He turns to me as I raised my arm towards him and waved.

"LATER loser."

I vanished as he pauses; then sighs.

"Who are you. . . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I see you finally changed your outfit."  
"Hmm."

The only thing I changed was the blue kimono top with my jounin vest in black and a white V neck shirt under, and tan shorts but the same boot foot wear goodness.

"Your new assiment—"

I gave her a blank look as she held a scroll in her hands as I grew aware, it was marked urgent and it was from the sand village.

"What happened?"  
I began when Tsunade rose her hand and smiles.

"Wait till the rest get here—"

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"The REST?"

Tsunade smirks as I gave her a glare.

"I HATE TEAMS."

"But you'll LOVE this one."

I scoffed; just then the door opens as I turned my head as I narrowed my eyes.

"Great."  
Sakura sneers as Kakashi raises a brow.

"Oh?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto was the last to comment as I turned all the way as I had my hands on my hips and I smirked.

"Oh I see why you need me now."

Sakura grips her hand as Kakashi sighs.

"Still picking fights I see?"

I smirk.

"No sensei. . . ."

He smirks as my glance fell to the new guy, the blonde one.

"Hey it's you!"

Naruto yells as I clench my eyes for a bit then look towards him as Sakura socks him in the side.

"AH! What was that for?!"  
Naruto hisses back to Sakura rubbing his side as Tsunade clears her throat and we wall gave her our gaze.

"Naruto this is Mizuki, one of our new ninjas."

He gasps lightly as he looks at me as I had a dull face.

"YOU'RE Mizuki. . . . ."

I smirk again as I slop my hand to him.

"He's actually a ninja here?"

"Stop."  
Tsunade hisses as I stopped and she sighs.

"Here Mizuki," She says in a low tone as I grab the scroll. "They know the info about the mission, follow Kakashi's orders and theirs got it."

"Hi'e."

I set the scroll to my forehead as I sighed.

"Well won't this mission be fun."  
I slipped the scroll away in my pouch as Naruto points at me.

"Wait?! You didn't even read it!"

I rolled my eyes as he pauses as Sakura leans towards Naruto and whispers.

"She can read threw things."

Naruto gasps.

"WHAT?! No way!"

"Well lets go. . . ."

Kakashi softly mumbles as Naruto and Sakura look over to him with a small, "Hi'e".

"I'll meet you at the gates."

Kakashi nods as I vanished.

"What's HER problem?"

Naruto mumbles slips his arms behind his head as Tsunade smirks.

"She doesn't like new people, hard at trusting."

"Well not like I'm FORCING her to like me. . . . .geesh."

"It's not that, she hates competition."  
Kakashi mumbles under his breath and begins to walk away as Naruto turns his head over towards him.

"Huh?"

"Oh just clamp it Naruto, let's go."

Sakura huffs as they left towards the main gates; I was already there with a small pack and a scroll under it as I sighed.

"Stupid kid."

My eyes slowly looked around and then ended up down at the ground.

"Why. . . . ."

I was mellowing out, allowing myself to relax when from a distance I heard them coming as I looked up.

"Finally."  
I walked over towards them as Kakashi begins to already walk down the road.

"Well come on then you guys let's get a go on—"

_"Kakashi."_

"Hmm?"

I pause as I turn my head back, it was the white haired man again; I narrow my eyes softly as he begins to walk up to Kakashi.

"We need to talk."

"Oh?"

They walked to the side as Me, Sakura and Naruto were a ways by them.

"Wonder what Jiraiya wants with Kakashi Sensei."

I gave a smirk looking over to Sakura as I comment.  
"Nosy girl."

She glares at me.

_"What's your problem?"_

I paused as I turned my face to the Naruto guy, he face flushed in a mad sense as he glares at me.

"Who are you to always be like this?"

I smirked as I turned to him.

"You MUST be deaf & stupid, boy did you NOT catch WHO I AM—"

He makes a small irritated pout as he keeps his hard glare at me as I smirked.

"You know you're pretty cockeye for a girl."

I dropped my 'nice' act as I snapped at him.

"AND?"

He pauses as he gulps going back to how he was; I roll my eyes as I looked up ahead.

"SENSEI. . . . ."

Kakashi looks at me as he sighs.

"She hates waiting ~" Kakashi turns to Jiraiya. "And I know, as long as he's with me they won't get him."

Jiraiya nods as he looks up at Naruto.

"Just make sure he's safe."

Kakashi nods as they walked back to us.

"Hi there sweetie, what's YOUR name—"

_Shing~_

Jiraiya gasps as I had a cold glare at him as I had a kuni to his neck.

"What you say, OLD MAN."

He gulps as Naruto gasps.

"That was quick. . . . "

Jiraiya narrows eyes but held a grin on his face as he whispers.  
"You're a quick one, aren't you?"

_"Slit. . . "_

A thin line of blood ran down his neck as Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Damn right I am."

I took back the kuni as he smirks dropping his arms down as he whips his neck.

"So she's the one you've been training Kakashi?"

"Sure is."

"Never thought a GIRL could be this strong since Tsunade."

He smirks.

"Well Mizuki here is what she is."

I smirked as well as I looked at this Jiraiya guy.

"Well I guess Naruto's in good hands."

Jiraiya look got a bit serious with his comment as I took a moment and let it soak in. I nodded softly as I understood where he was coming from.

"Hi'e."

"Well what're we doing here just staying around?! We gotta save Garra!"

Naruto bursts out as I look over at him I rose a brow.

"So edger, are we?"

Naruto gives me a serious face, and then looks off down the road with a determined gaze.

"He's a dear, dear friend of mine."

It was the tone of voice that he gave which made me pause for a moment; the tenderness in it caught me off guard. I turned my gaze to the same road he was looking as I whispered softly.

"Then, let's go."

Naruto, taken back, snaps out of his little trance and looks back.

"Huh?"

I was gone as Sakura sighs.

"She went off, AGAIN."

"Well she does like a hunt," Kakashi then looks at Jiraiya. "Till we come back, Jiraiya."

He nods as they vanished as well.

"She's a wild one, that girl."

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Hey Naruto~! Hold on!"

Naruto was ahead of us as Sakura was hollering and hollering at him, we've been running for quite a while and he seriously never let up.

"Why is he such in a hurry?"

I mumbled to Kakashi as he takes a quick breath and answers me.

"Well you don't KNOW Naruto now do you?"

"No shit Sensei."

Kakashi just looks at me with his one eyes, oddly I knew he was saying "Shut up" as I just looked back ahead a small smirk.

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Well?"  
I began again, I still wanted an answer from Kakashi but it was Sakura who spoke.

"He and Garra go WAY back."

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Oh? I only knew Garra ever since he became Kazekaga. . . . "

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about—"  
Sakura spat as I just rolled my eyes and looked ahead.

"So they share that same thing or what?"

Sakura pauses as Kakashi got to my side.

"Now now."

"Well—"  
I began as I take a leap off a branch and rose back up beside Kakashi.

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"That's the only thing I could think of, so if it true?"

"I think it's better you ask him, yourself."

I looked up ahead as he was a bit ways from us as I smirked.

"Down."

We kept on running as I paused; I looked to the right as I stopped.

"Hey I know that chakura…Temari-chan!"

Everyone paused as sure enough an older version of Temari was right there; she smiled as she looks up at me.

"Well if it isn't the little trouble marker."

I smirked as I hopped down; but as I did I got serious, Temari took note as she could read my face like an open book.

"Hey." She began, her eyes gazing my face reading how serious I was. "Where are YOU guys headed?"

I sighed as I looked up at her.

"Temari it's your villages Kazekage…."

She gasps. The wind blew as I paused;

"Garra was kidnapped Temari, I'm sorry."

Temari gasps as her hands rose to her face.  
"No—"  
She began as her team mates held the same faces amongst them as Kakashi hollers from the tree tops with Naruto and Sakura beside him.

"Come, we must hurry."  
I looked over to Temari as she balls her hands into fists and nods.

"Yes."

She jumps up as I did too as we went back to running. Kakashi began to fill her in as I kept running beside them and Sakura was at my side, as night was on its way.

"We should rest in a few."  
I mention to her as she nods in agreement.

"Hi'e—"

_"No."_

We paused as we looked up at Naruto.

"We keep moving. . ."

I scoffed as I ran to his right side as I glared at him.

"Look, I understand how BAD you wanna get there believe, me we all kinda wanna get there ASAP but were not SUPERHUMAN, we have to REST—"

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Got it."

Naruto didn't even look at my way as he just glared up ahead as he grips his hands.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"  
I snapped, what irritated me the most was arrogance of people disregarding others safety.

_"Mizuki!"_

I looked back as Kakashi had his mad face as I paused as I looked up ahead as we kept running.

"Look I know he's, a dear friend to you but. . ."

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"Everyone needs a rest-YOU need to rest. . . ."

Naruto pauses as he looks at me with a surprised face as mine was serious as I was looking ahead.

"Just take a look at Kakashi and Sakura, and even Temari already."

He pauses as he looks back and sure enough Sakura had HAD it as Kakashi and Temari were struggling. He looks back at me as I smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I can do this all day and get there tomorrow morning, but like I said people aren't superhuman."

Naruto nods as he swiftly stops and I stopped right beside him.

"Yea."

I gave him a small smirk, soon Sakura and them stopped too.

"Good call Mizuki."

Kakashi notes to me as I turned to him and nod as I slip my arms behind my head.

"We'll rest here, leave in a bit and start in the desert, better to travel through it at night time anyways, less heat."

Temari and Kakashi nod in agreement.

We made camp for a bit; Sakura K-O'ed as did Temari as Kakashi was reading as I was making something to eat.

"Ok can we GO NOW-!"  
Naruto spat as he had his arms crossed across his chest tapping his foot abruptly; Kakashi takes a small moment to look at Naruto and answered him.  
"We've only rested a hour Naruto," He turns his gaze to the others and back to his book. "They need more time, so do you, take a nap."

**SLAMM!**

My eyes shot up from stirring the pot as Naruto huffs.

"We're wasting TIME—"

_"Sluurp~"_

Naruto flashes a glance at me as I was tasting the soup I made, I nodded as I grabbed a bowl just then Naruto's stomach made noises as he blushes red and looks away from me.

"Sensei?"  
I rose a fresh bowl of the soup towards him as he closes his book and goes to grab the bowl.

"Well don't mind if I do."

He grabs a bowl as he goes back to leaning up against a tree as Naruto's stomach made noises, again as I smirked.

_"Come on kid."_

He turns his head to me as I held a bowl for him in one hand.

"I don't wanna hear your bitchin when you can't fight when we get there."

Naruto pauses as he looks up at Kakashi as he nods; he grins as he runs to my side and plops down criss-cross as he snatches the bowel as I poured him some.

"Thanks Mizuki-chan."

I flinch, as I looked at him as he began to chow down that shit, and for a split second I smiled.

_"Now."_

I looked up as Kakashi stood up and stretches.

"Sakura, Temari."

They suddenly split their eyes open as they both murmur a "Hi'e." As Naruto stands up and stretches his body out.

"I FELL GREAT! LET'S GO!"

I smirked as I blew out the fire as it left a light smoke line, I grab the empty bowls as I gripped them & they vanished.

"Man I should've ate too."  
Sakura whines a bit as her eyes fell down to her stomach.

"Here—"

I threw something at her as snatches it and looks at it.

"You would be hauling these."

I smirked as I turned around.

"What else would I use in high ranked missions?"

They were emergency energy pills as she crunches one.

"You know you girls shouldn't eat so much of those—"

Temari and I grab one and crack it as he sighs.

"Well let's go!"

We all smirked as I ran past him.

"Come on then."

He looks back at me as he smiles as we headed back towards the Sand Village;

Well so we thought.

_"Wooooosshh~"_

**"THIS IS GREAT!"  
**Naruto bellows as we were stuck in a sand storm as soon as he hit the desert lands.

"First we HAD to rest and now we have no choice! We wasted 3 hours! And now were going to waste 2 more?!"  
Sakura slowly rolls her eyes as she staggers a glance at him.  
"Look Naruto, it's not OUR fault theirs always sand storms IN THE DESERT! So cool it."

Naruto huffs as he sits down criss cross again as I sat across from him as Temari was right by the entrance of the small cave we dug as Kakashi was by her across from Sakura.

"Man what a drag, I didn't even bring my things."

Everyone glanced at me as I pulled out a huge scroll as I laid it out; it was blank. I yawned as I grabbed a paint brush and some black ink, I bit my thumb as I dripped some blood into the ink. It made a sizzle sound as I mixed it with my brush I began to write.

"What ARE you doing?"

Temari exclaimed, asking what everyone had on mind as I wasn't taken back; I just answered without care.

"A scroll."  
She clenches her teeth slightly as he asks again.

"No shit a scroll but why?"  
I kept writing as I dip my brush once more.

"For this~"

As I finished up the rest of the scroll, I slipped the brush aside and began to do a few hand signs as I touch the scroll.

"HIIYE!"

Just then a puff of smoke went off as everyone froze a waiting to see what just happened. As the smoke clears I was already snug inside a sleeping bag.

"Night!"  
Everyone just gawked at me as Sakura stood up and huffs.  
"You used that scroll to summon a sleeping bag just for you?!"

I turned my head to her as I gave a sigh.

"Uhh-chyea. What else should I do to kill time?"  
"Wow, is that from your house?"

Naruto asks, I nodded letting out a small yawn and laid back down.

"Now let me be."

Sakura rolls her eyes, sitting there slightly irritated with her arms across her chest. Everyone just sat around in silence as the hard sand winds blew; we were going to be stuck there for some time. . . .

**"It's begun."**

I gasped as I was in a dark cave; My blue eyes glistened as I looked around.

"Where am I—?"

I turn around as I went to look around when something was dropped by me; I snapped my head towards the object.

"What the?"

I walked up to it, and slowly it took shape of a body. As my hand reached out to turn the body over, I gasped.

**_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

**"Mizuki!"**

I gasped as light tears snapped out of my eyes as I sat up gasping for air. I was faced with Kakashi as he whispers to me.

"You ok? Did it happen again?

I nodded as I huffed for air. Sakura comes up behind Kakashi and looks at me.

"What did you see?"

"See?"

Naruto asks out loud as Temari walks beside him, her gaze upon me.

"She has psychic powers, or so I was told."

"Psychic, powers?"

Naruto stared at me as I was breathing hard, Kakashi pulls up a plastic cylinder as I gasped.

"Do you need it?"

Kakashi asks as I shook my head, I began to back away from him.

Kakashi pauses; then slipping the cylinder back in his pouch I began to calm down.

"You scared me there. . ."

I said wearily, my hand slips to my forehead trying to catch my breath as Kakashi raises his hand to my shoulder.

"You know if you get bad you need too—"

I got up as he stops; my sleeping bag vanished with a poof as everyone got up and stretched as Temari looked out the cave entrance.

"Were good, come on."

As we walked out I narrowed my eyes looking outside. The sun shined in my eyes as I covered my eyes with my hand.

_Me:**That man. . . . .was it-**_

_"Mizuki~"_

I looked up as everyone was already a ways away as they were looking at me.

"Coming?"

Kakashi asks as I look at him nodding as I ran to his side; we then headed towards the Sand Village.

.::Sand Village::.

"We're almost there!"

Temari hollers to everyone as we still were running our asses off trying to make up for lost time. I looked up, a little dazed from my dream encounter as we came up to the Sand Village.

"Hurry this way-!"

She yells out to us again; we all nod as we sprinted towards the Kazekage's center.

"This way!"

We all shifted to the right in a quick movement as we entered the entrance of the building.

"Oh you're back Ms.-"  
A ninja began to greet Temari as she grabs him by his collar and sneers.

"MY BROTHER! NOW!"  
The ninja nodded as he pointed to right side of the center hall as we walked down the hall way.

"Isn't this the infirmary part Temari-chan?"

I asked but Temari didn't answer as I looked away as we got to the door.

"Where is he!"  
Three medical ninjas gasped looking at a mad Temari as a loud groan as she gasps going to his side.

Me, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto slipped off our bags and stuff as I walked by Temari.

"What's wrong with him?!"

And old woman then rises up as she answers her.  
"He's poisoned."

We turned our heads to two old people as the woman stepped to Temari.

"Chiyo-sama. . . ."

I walked up to Temari's side as I bowed my head towards them and asked.

"Please tell us what's—"

**"AAAAHHHH!"**

Temari gasps as she ran to her brothers' side we also looked to Kankuro as he grabs his neck gasping for air and yelling in pain.

"Sakura."

In a swift movement I walked past Sakura and she began to tie up her hair and already know where I was going with this answering me with a "Hi'e."

"Status?"

Sakura began to look at his eyes as I looked at the three medical ninjas as they gawked at me and Sakura.

"Did I studded! What's his status?!"

I barked to the medical ninjas as one finally nods and answers me.

"Uhh yes miss."

He hands me the clipboard as Sakura looked over as I flipped the papers and paused; I looked at Sakura as she nods.

"We're going to have to extract the poison now give us some room."

I began to motion people to move aside as Temari steps towards me.

"Mizuki. . . . ."  
I rose my hand to her shoulder trying to comfort her as I state.

"Go, he'll be fine Temari-chan. . . . he's with us now."

She nods as she looks at her brother one last time as she walks to the hall with Kakashi, Naruto, and the two old people.

"Sakura make the antidote, you three hold him down."

The three ninjas nod as Sakura was already at making the serum we needed.

"Once we extract the poison we need you to make sure to get your garden ready to make him medicine."

They nod as Sakura sets the water by me as I looked up at her.

"Got it?"

She nods as I helped hold Kankuro down as well.

"Here we go—"

Sakura claps her hands and began to say a small chant as her hand glowed a light green. I rose my left hand to the bowl of water as it made into a small ball as Sakura sets both her hands in it; we both began to chant when Sakura pulls her hands out and begins to set it over Kankuro's body letting the water sink in.

"There. . . . ."

Sakura nods as she began to push the water into Kankuro's gut as he yells struggling as he tries to her get free.

"You getting it?"

I huff to Sakura, becoming impatient. She closes her eyes and looks back down.  
"Yea Yea. . . ."

She pulled out the water as TONS of dark purple specks were all around in it, she hands it to my hands as I put it in a different bowl. We took a small moment to regain our composure as I looked at Sakura.

"Ok here we go again."

Sakura looks at me nodding as we just did it again, and again, and again. . . .

It was mid-day by the time we began to get all the poison out as we were to his lower abs area as it was the last of it.

" THERE." Me and Sakura regained with little energy we had as I look over to the other medical ninjas. "Good job everyone he's safe for now."

Everyone sighs in relief as Temari walks in as she was in a nervous wreck.

"I'll make the potion."

I nodded as I sighed again; it always took a lot outta me to do these kinds of things.

_"You two."_

I looked to my right as did Sakura as I raised a brow.

"Give me your results."

I asked softly as they nod; as they went to mix some of the poison to start on the potion as Sakura fixed back her hair as I cracked my knuckles.

"You two were trained by HER."

I gave her a "whatever" gaze as Sakura smiled warmly.

"Well I of course more than my friend here but—"

I glared.

"I'll remember that."

Sakura just ignores me that my words meant nothing to her.

"Here miss."

The ninjas returned as I raised my hand taking the clip board.

"Thank you."

I took the results as I looked up at the medical ninjas.

"Lead me to your garden."

_"Wait."_

I looked back as Sakura glares at me.

"I said I would do the potion-"

She went to take the results from me as I pulled them back.  
"Oh NO Sakura dear, you rest your PRETTY LIL HEAD. I mean. . . .Practice makes perfect."

"We're not here to make mistakes."

Sakura spat out trying to insult me; I then got in her face as I said in a low harsh voice.

"That's why I'LL do it."

She just glares at me as I vanished with the medical ninjas.

"What was that about?"  
Naruto asks to Sakura as she scurries off in a mad huff.

"I gotta wash up."

She leaves as everyone puts their attention to Kankuro as he got his conscious back as they began to ask him of his story.

_"Like this miss?"_

"Hmm?"

We were making the potion as the ninjas were mashing us some herbs for me.

"Yes very good."

I went back to my work as another one came up to me.

"Miss?"

I began to mix it as he was extracting some more for me.

"How did a girl like you get to be so good at medicine?"

"Well," I began as I still mashed up more herbs mixing about as I went on. "My teacher taught me all she knew and some."

"Well its really amazing how you can do ALL this by yourself."

I smiled; I grabbed a flask as I poured the juice of the herbs making a light brown liquid as I smiled.

"There we go."

"Won't you test it?"

Asked a ninja in disbelief that I could just know that the potion would succeed. I smirked as I walked away from him as it was sundown by the time I was done.

"I NEVER fail at this and I won't begin with Kankuro. . . ."

They were taken back as I vanished towards the room Kankuro was in.

"Yo."

Everyone gasped as I strolled right in.

"Mizuki. . . ."

I smiled as I walked up to him as he was sitting up as Temari was across me.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Kankuro merely smirks.  
"Better thanks."

"Here. . . drink."

He looks at me with a confused face.

"Come on, it'll dissolve any other parts of the poison just in case I missed some plus, it'll heal your damage insides."

He nods as he drinks it with a hard gulp.

"Uhh that's gross."

I couldn't help but snicker.

"No shit its medicine."

He huffs as Kakashi walks beside me and taps my shoulder.

"Come Mizuki, its time."

"Are you sure, we just got here Kakashi."

"Here."

I looked up as Naruto already held my packed backpack, I pressed my lips together in defeat as I rose to my feet slipping my pack on. Temari then walks up to me and extends her hand to me.

"Be careful Mizuki."

I nodded with a smile as I shook her hand.

_"Naruto. . . ."_

Everyone looked at Kankuro as he had a regretful face as he narrows his eyes looking up at Naruto.

"Please, bring back my lil brother. "

Everyone fell silent as Naruto smirks as he flashes a re-assuring face to Kankuro.

"There's no other option in my mind."

Kankuro smiles as does Temari as I rolled my eyes as I began to walk to the entrance.

"Come on."

Eveyrone looks up at me as I had my back turned to them.

"The quicker the better."

They nodded as we headed out to the out skirts of the city when;

**_"Wait."_**

Kakashi and them paused as I just stopped in my tracks as the old woman, Chiyo, walked up to them as she was strapped up and ready to go.

"Huh! Old lady you wanna come too?!"

Naruto bellows out as the old woman snaps right back at him.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!"

Sakura hits Naruto so he'd shut up as I turned around with a small glare.

"Old woman we don't have TIME to waste with fun and games."

"Little girl, I was top ninja before you were even born—"

"Exactly, you WERE now you're not. . . . . ."

It fell silent as Kakashi raised his arm out telling me to stop as I did backing up.

"We may just need her, after all were going up against her grandson."

Sakura & Naruto gasped; apparently they didn't know that. I scoffed as I turned around with a smirk.

"If that's the case then let's just go."

Everyone nodded as we ran out of the sands of the Sand Village and headed out towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

_"Skiiit-Skiitt-"_

"How much longer?"  
Sakura huffs as I ran to her side.  
"Woman calm down_"Skiiit-Skiitt-" _not like you're gonna do anything."

She glares at me; Kakashi ran to our side as he sighs.

"Must you ALWAYS pick a fight Mizuki."

"Hnn."

I sped up leaving Kakashi and Sakura as I caught up to Naruto.

"They're pestering me over there."

"Oh."

Naruto softly mummers as I paused; I looked over at him and you could tell he was depressed.

"Hey."

He looks at me with a hard mad glare.  
"What."

He muttered in a hard voice as I looked away from him; his glare struck sudden fear in me. I blinked hard as I looked at him again as he was looking ahead again.

"You know, you shouldn't have told Kankuro and Temari that you were—"

**_"That I'm GOING to save Garra."_**

I looked away from him as I sighed.

"Yes but-"

"But I will."

"Are you sure?"

And without hesitation Naruto answered me.

"Yes."

I looked up at him; this guy I hardly knew just comes out of nowhere back into my home and all of a sudden he comes and tries to make miracles as soon as he returned. This guy, no wonder all loved him at home. All of a sudden I smiled;

"Then we will."

He pauses as he looks at me with a confused & slightly shocked face.

"What—"

I looked up ahead as I grinned.

"Never have I seen someone so determined to do something since me, of course."

Naruto hesitates then he smirks lightly looking back ahead.

_"I like you kid."_

Naruto looks over at me as I had a smile on my face looking ahead still as Naruto gives me a smirk.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mizuki-chan."

I looked at him with a smirk as I looked back ahead as we went quicker as Sakura yells after us to slow down. This guy; he was turning out to be-to be really cool.

"Lemme take the lead I guess. . . "

Kakashi got to me and Naruto as Sakura and Chiyo-sama got to our side as well as we stopped running from the trees as we were about to head into open ground. Just before we reached it I stopped.

"Mizuki?"

Kakashi confronts me as my face fell, my eyes faded lightly as fear run up my spine.

"Someone's coming . . . . .and they're give me a bad feeling Kakashi."

Kakashi was about to ask more as he pauses; he then turns his head and gasps.

"Stop!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him as I gasped; I then rose my hand as I pointed towards a figure ahead.

"HIM."

Everyone turned to see a man with blood red piercing eyes & bag slashes under them as he wore a black trench coat with red clouds on them;

**"Itachi Uchiha."**

I walked up to Kakashi's side as Sakura gasps, Naruto got a mad face.

"Kakashi, Naruto how good to see you once again."

I shuttered slightly from Itachis' voice; this guy gave me the CREEEPS.

_Me:**So this is the slaughter of the Uchiha clan is it? No wonder he gave me a weird feeling. . .**_

"I'ma kick your ASS Itachi! First me and now Garra!" Naruto began to yell as he clenches his teeth as he points as him. "YOU WENT TOO FAR-!"

He was about to lung at him as I raised my left arm to him as he glares at me.

"Hold it there cowboy. . . ."

Just then Itachi was slowly raising his right arm as I gasped; something was wrong.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES OR YOUR DEAD!"  
Everyone gasped as I clenched my eyes.

_Me:**That's right, his eyes cast a bad genjustu that kills you with your mind. . . . **_

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw his feet/legs as I glanced at Naruto as he was looking down too as I lowered my eyes.

"See, told you to hold it."

He just clenches his eyes as he balls his right hand into a fist.

"You will come with me—"

Everyone gasped as Itachi moved his finger up as I clenched my eyes.

_Me:**DONT LOOK!**_

_"Naruto-kun."_

I looked over to Naruto as his eyes narrowed as he wasn't looking at Itachi, than out of nowhere he makes a clone of himself; Sakura and I back away from him.

"Naruto what're you doing?"  
Sakura asks as we got in a defensive stance.  
"TAKE THIS!"

Naruto bellows as the clones began to make a blue ball of chakura on his right hand as he races to the left.

"Rasengan!"

Sakura and I just watched him as he hits, nothing.

"What the-?"  
I went to ask Sakura what was he doing when Kakashi calls out to me.

"GET HIM MIZUKI!"  
"Hi'e—"

Just as I went to go to Naruto's side kuni's were hit to my feet. I stopped as I glanced up to the Itachi guy as I narrowed my eyes.

_Me: **Oh yea, I forgot he was here.**_

I stood back up as I glance over to Sakura.  
"Sakura cover me."

"Hi'e!"  
She then raises her right fist and hits the ground that was under Itachi's feet. It was only for a moment that broke his concentration, but a moment was all I needed as I flashed to Naruto's side. Quickly I began to do hand signs as a pink glow came from them.

"RELEASE!"  
I then gave Naruto a little smack on his back as he gasps stopping completely; but then his body was tossed a bit a ways as dust rose up. Whoops.

"Sorry!"

I holler out to him as Sakura puts her two words in.

"Too much Mizuki!"

"I know I know sorry~!"

As I ran to Naruto's side something grabs my ankle making me eat it to the ground.

"MIZUKI!"  
Sakura yells out to me, a little too late, and as I went to react I was tossed to the forest.

"SHIT!"

I flipped as my feet landed on the trunk as I looked up to jump when something shadows over me.

"MIZUKI LOOK OUT!"  
Sakura screams to me when a loud crash went off as trees fell resulting to dust.

"Your fights with me Itachi!"  
Kakashi went at Itachi as I rose from the dust.

"Uhh my head—"  
I rose my body as a bit by me Naruto too rose up resulting to the same affects as me.

"What-what just happened-?"

I walked to his side as he looks up at me as I smiled weakly.

"Sorry that was me."

I extended my hand to him as he takes it as I helped him up.

"You saved me?"

Naruto asks softly as I nodded.

**_"CHIDORI!"_**

I flinched; looking up at Kakashi, and sure enough he was using Chidori.

"Come on lets go~!"

I vanished into the forest, Naruto stops for a moment and glares at Itachi. I hid in the trees as Kakashi missed Itachi.

"Shiit—"

**_"RASENGAN!"_**

I looked over as Naruto clashed with Itachi!

"What the-he did it again?"

I got closer as a light mist went off; one of Kakashi's techniques. I hopped to the trees as Kakashi was up against Itachi; as they fought Itachi blew a huge ball of fire at him making all the mist vanish."

"Shit, he's good."

Just as the smoke cleared I gasped; Itachi had Kakashi in a tight hold by his neck as they stared each other in the eyes.

"Sensei!"

I went to get him free when someone grabs my arm-I pulled a kuni to them as I gasped; It was Naruto.

"He's making an opening."

I paused; I slipped back the kuni as Naruto lets go of my arm.

"That's true, so it's a clone?"

He nods. We both watching a small silence, I was thinking when I'd know the opening but Naruto had another idea in mind.

"Hey you got good chakura right?"

I looked over at him as Naruto just gives me a huge grin.

"Help me with this, ok?"

I took a moment, this guy just really was either crazy, or crazy like a fox but I was in for whatever to take down this guy.

"Just tell me what to do."

He nods.

"It's like this—"

Kakashi and Itachi never let up one inch, their eyes fiercely glaring down one another fighting each other in a whole different playing field then just with their bare hands.

"You fool, now you're in clear angle for my sharigan. . . ."

Itachi smirks; Kakashi struggles to move as Itachi gripped him better, but then Kakashi gripped him right back.

"You're a clone."

**_"Rasengan!"_**

Itachi gasped looking to his left as Naruto and I ran up to him as I put my chakura to his right hand as it made a pink ball. A bright light went off with a high explosion as Sakura screams out to us covering her face.

"SENSEI! NARUTO!"  
Just then Itachi's body was dug into the ground as it slid across from us; I stood by Naruto as I huffed lightly.

"It's done."

I looked up at him as I nodded.

"Good idea there."

Naruto smirks to me as Kakashi walks up beside us, Sakura and Chiyo following up.

"Good work you two."

Naruto and I nodded as we walked over to the body.

"No way. . . ."

Sakura says in a whisper, Naruto clenches his teeth and hands as I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not him, is it?"

"No."

Kakashi spat in defeat as Chiyo walks up beside Kakashi.

"I know who this is. . . ."

We all look over to her and she went on with her statement.

"Yuura. . . . from my village."

We were all a bit surprise, mainly on how this guy wasn't Itachi but had his traits. I went from looking at her to the dead body.

"So we killed you a traitor from your village?"

Chiyo sighs with a slight nod.

"Seems so. . . . But I don't understand why. . . . He was in our council for FOUR YEARS. . . . ."

I walked up to him as I set a hand over his eyes.

"Well let's see why—"

Everyone looked at me as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I exhaled ever so slowly as I opened my eyes as they glistened sliver/blue.

"There."

I raised my hand as I blinked as my eyes flashed back as I rose up.

"He's been a spy for all those four years," I look up at Chiyo as her eyes were steady on the body. "A jutsu's been used on his brain so that he wouldn't remember he was one until about 3 days ago. It was broken then."

Chiyo looks down as she narrows her eyes; I watched her face gestures as I eyes her a bit. There was something she wasn't telling us and I could just see it in her eyes.

"A jutsu?"  
Naruto questions as he keeps his gaze at me.

"That's a pretty high level one, I only seen it a couple times."  
I look over at Kakashi from his statement, then my eyes back to the body.

"It's amazing that it wasn't released for four years, that's a while. This Itachi guy has his work cut out for him."

_"Oh well."_

We looked at Chiyo as she grabs a small scroll and lets it out as a small yellow fake bird popped out as she writes on a even smaller scroll as she rolls it up and get the bird as she winds it up setting the small scroll in its mouth as she lets it go.

"All of this over a Bijuu. . . ."

I look over to Sakura as her face held a bitter glare. I took a small sigh just appalled by her arrogant comment.

"Yes."

Chiyo answers her as Sakura went on.

"And how can one extract a Bijuu*looks at Chiyo* what happens after?"

Chiyo sighs as she went to explain when I stepped in.

"With a Jinchuriki. . . . ."

Sakura and Naruto look at me with a gasp as Chiyo nodded.

"It takes much time to take a Bijuu from someone's body. . . . .and usually after it's all done," I then took my eyes to Sakura as I gave a cold stare. "The person's life results to death."

Naruto's lips pressed together, trying not to be threatened as Sakura gasps.

"Oh no. . . ."

Sakura whimpers softly when Naruto clears his throat._  
"Dont worry Sakura-chan."_

We look to Naruto as Sakura looks up at him.

"Remember," Then Naruto gave a hearty grin to her as he went on. "We'll save Garra, no matter what."

"But Naruto—"

Sakura began to plead when Naruto turns his back to us as he begins to walk.

"Now come on, were wasting time."

Everyone just kinda stood there, a bit numb from the fit and the heartless talk to these people that took Garra aimed for him to die in their greed for power. So I rose and began to follow after Naruto with a soft, "Hi'e."

I looked at the dead person once more as I sighed then went back on my way as Kakashi and Chiyo did as well then Sakura. We all then began to run back onto course towards the Akatsuki's hide out.

Soon it fell to be sundown as the night sky began to appear.

"STOP."

We all did; my eyes gazed around as Sakura was the first to ask.

"What's wrong Sensei?"

"We should rest, we'll head out back in a few."

Everyone nods in agreement as Naruto turns to Kakashi in a mad haste.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Kakashi-Sensei we gotta go get Garra! We're losing time!"  
" Naruto, we just fought a fake Itachi and we all used a pretty good amount of chakura from that and from running over here, if we want any chance of saving Garra we need to be at a 100% power."

Naruto just bitterly looked at Kakashi, of course he was right but Naruto still didn't like the fact that we had to stop. I walk beside Naruto as I set my hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, he's right you used a lot of chakura today. Rest for a while then we'll go get Garra."

"You make it sound so simple."

Naruto spat out shrugging my hand of; I pause as I narrow my eyes at him. I was about to go off on him again when Kakashi set's a hand on my shoulder.

"Start a fire."

I just looked at Kakashi, he was basically telling me to let it go so I did. I walked the opposite way of Naruto as I began to make the fire, as I did Sakura walks up to me.

"YES."

"Umm, can you umm," Sakura's eyes look around trying to break the tension as she mumbles, "Puff me some things?"

I looked up at her, the fires spark flickered starting it up as I gave her a small nod.

"Sure Sakura."

She nods with a smile as night soon came. Sakura and Naruto were knocked out as Naruto the most. I was sitting across from them as Chiyo and I didn't sleep much. And it was through the night I just looked at her.

"Some tea Chiyo?"

She pauses, and then looks at me.

"Yes please."

I nod as I grabbed the pot and tea as I began to make some.

_"Who are you dear?"_

I paused; as I looked at her as she was looking dead at the fire, I smiled stirring the tea leaves in the pot of water.

"Mizuki."

"Not your name child—"

My eyes slowly look up at her as she narrowed hers to me.

"WHO ARE YOU."

My face was still just looking at her, then I looked back at the fire as I sighed;

"I honestly don't know Miss. Chiyo. . . . . that part of me is still very, very faint."

"And your powers?"

I looked at her again as she was looking at me this time.

"You possess a NEW kind of power, don't you dear?"

I smiled.

"Yes," I answered as I slowly kept stirring the pot of tea. "It's more of mind power over physical; I guess you can say I'm a Psychic."

"A Psychic you say. . . . we'll doesn't that make you special."

"No, just different."

She looks at me as I grab the pot and pouring out cups as I handed her one as I grabbed one as well.

"Sensei, tea?"

Kakashi was in the trees as he shakes his head. I sat by Chiyo as I we drank out tea.

"So Mizuki dear, what's your purpose for living, if you don't know who you are?"

I smiled.

"To find out where I belong."

She looks at me then she smiles.

"You're not so bad dear."

I smile.

"Thanks."

She nods as we finished out tea as Kakashi hops down by us.

"It's time."

We nod as Kakashi wakes up Sakura as I walk over to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, time to wake up."

I gave him a good shake of the shoulder as Naruto stirs between being half asleep and awake.

"Five more minutes. . . .. please. . . ."

"Oh dear, I guess we can't go save Garra-sama then—"

Naruto then sits up as he glares at me.

"Let's go."

I smirk nodding as the blankets and pillow vanished as we kicked the fire out as we strapped out things back together.

"Ready everyone?"

Kakashi turns back to everyone as we all nod in agreement.

"Let's go."

We all vanished as we began to run again as the morning sun began to rise.

"We're almost there, right Sensei?"

Kakashi nods as I was up there with him Naruto in front of us and Sakura with Chiyo behind us.

"Sensei how does Naruto have such a strong friendship with an outside ninja?"

"Remember what you said earlier about him and Garra having the same "THING."? "

I look at him.

"A Bijuu?"

He nods.

"Garra's is the Demon of Sand and Narutos—"

I look up at Naruto's back as Kakashi continued.

"-is the 9 tailed Fox-Demon."

I looked up at Kakashi now, and then shot back at Naruto.

"So they knew each other when they were kids or—"

Kakashi shakes his head.

"They actually met the year before you came to Konoha, at the Chunning Exams."

I look back to Kakashi as he goes on.

"They fought each other during the backstabbing of the Sand village, you remember, no?"

I nodded.

"I read about that, so it was Naruto and Garra as the casualty?"

Kakashi nodded once again.

"They connected, Naruto realized Garra was alone more than himself and felt pity in result they became good friends in the end. . . . .and now. . . ."

Kakashi hesitated as I paused; I looked at Naruto as I gasped.

"Sensei*low* his chakura. . . . "

Kakashi sighs now.

"It's the 9 tailed fox chakura. . . . .it happens when he gets really emotional."

"Emotional?" I look over back to Naruto's back. "So Garra-sama, must really mean a lot to Naruto-kun huh Sensei?"

"Naruto already lost his only best friend in the world; I don't think he wants to lose another. . . ."

I look at Kakashi as my eyes fell soft; already lost a BEST friend? I didn't even know he HAD one. . . . .

I never had one, except Ten-Ten and Hinata; but I felt them as CLOSE friends, not best friends. . . . . So I wouldn't know how it felt to lose one. My eyes went back to Naruto again, a thin line of red chakura began to swirl around him as I narrowed my eyes.

_Me:**This guy. . . . just keeps getting interesting by the minute. . . . **_

_"Mizuki."_

I snap back as I look up, Kakashi was the one that called to me.

"Can you sense Gai?"

I took note to what he was asking as I nodded; I closed my eyes and took my breath as I opened them the sliver glimmered threw my blue eyes as I looked around.

"They'll reach there as soon as we do. They're close."

Kakashi nods as I blinked shaking off my jutsu as we landed.

"Is that it?"

Kakashi nods as Chiyo walks by him.

"It's a cave."

"But it's sealed off."  
I look over to Kakashi as he looks over to the seal.

"They're here."

We jumped down as Gai Sensei and his team was down there as we walked up to them.

"Finally Kakashi, we were waiting."

Kakashi merely nods to Gai raising his hand.  
"Hey there too Gai."

"Oooh! Sakura-chan! And Naruto!"  
Ten-Ten says with a smile as Sakura walks up to them and takes a small bow too.

"Lee, Ten-Ten, Nenji."

Nenji and Ten-Ten nod their heads as Naruto comes up to my left side, I could just tell it was him when my skin got goose bumps as I glance at him. His face marks got darker as his eyes were blood red and fierce as he glares at them.

"Hey."

Everyone was a bit taken back as Lee gasps.

"Naruto?!"

"Wooo, what's up with—?"

Ten-ten tried to point out Naruto's new look as I shook my head with a scared face; Ten-Ten clamps her mouth as Nenji glares at Naruto then looks at me as I stared back at him. He nods in understanding.

"Oh yes, this is Chiyo-sama."

Kakashi introduces Chiyo to Gai as she does a peace sign, as they introduced her to the rest I looked up at Naruto; I gulped as I grabbed his right arm's sleeve as he flashes me a hard glare as I look up at him with a scared one.

"We're here Naruto, its ok. . . ."

Naruto clenches his eyes at me as I paused lowering my grip as he looks up at everyone walking up to Kakashi's side. I looked up as I walked to his left side.

"It's a 5 door barrier; Nenji can find the other three."

Gai states to Kakashi as he just nods.

"Sakura," Kakashi calls out to her as she looks over to him. "You'll crack this boulder down once we get the barrier down got it?"

"Hi'e."

Naruto clenches his head with his hands and narrows his eyes, then he glares up to the huge boulder blocking the entrance of the cave.

"Nenji, are they in there?"

Gai calls out to Nenji as Nenji was still and response with a small.

"Hold on."

His face goes strained as he used his Byakugan as I looked around.

"Well?!"

Naruto yells; even though he calmed down with his eyes back to blue, he was still angry as he glares at Nenji waiting an answer as he grabs his arm.

"NENJI!"

Naruto practically screams as Nenji snaps from his trance as he pauses;

"LET ME GO."

Naruto does as told as Gai looks at him.

"Well?"

Nenji nods.

"Now, can you search for the other four barriers?"

Nenji nods again as he uses it again Byakugan as everyone looks at him holding their breaths. I sigh as I began to feel a bit light headed all of a sudden, I slip my right hand to my head trying to calm down when Kakashi walks by me.

"Mizuki."

Everyone looks over at me as my feet began to sink in the water we were standing on.

"MIZUKI."

I snapped back as I gasped looking at him as my feet went back on the water as he was at my side.

"It's time."

He whispers as I vigorously shook my head.

"I can go on a lil longer without it," I clench my eyes trying not to let it affect me. "I know I can."

"That doesn't matter, you need it," Kakashi gives me a stern look as he says again. "Your bodies been under a lot of stress, you're going to black out again."

Everyone just was taken back remembering the last time that happened as Sakura began to walk towards us.

"Mizuki."

She whispers as Naruto looks at her with curiosity; he looks at me as I had a mad-frustrated look with my eyes looking towards the left away from Kakashi as I held my neck with my right hand.

"What's Kakashi talking about Sakura?"

Naruto whispers to Sakura as she lets out a soft sigh.

"Well—"

_"She's sick."_

Naruto looks at Ten-Ten as she was looking down at the water as her bangs covered her eyes; Kakashi grabs the rob again from his pouch as I clenched my eyes as light tears flashed out. Naruto gasped.

"When she came to Konoha two years ago she was fine. . . . Then. . . then she was diagnosed with a serious condition."  
Naruto took his concerned eyes from me to Ten-Ten again.

"Condition?"

"Yes," Gai began as he closes his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "it's her weird abilities that hurt her body because it's so un-human."  
Naruto gulps, utterly taken back by the familiar words that were once used on him as Ten-ten went on.

"For that they made her an injection so when her bodies too tired to help it if not-"

"She can die."

Sakura cuts Ten-ten off, her eyes looking down at her feet as Naruto gasps. His eyes flashed back to me as I was crying lightly as I turned away from Kakashi as his hand my right arm in his hold. Kakashi pushes the end of the rod as a needle comes out as I gave a breathless gasp.

"NO!"

I jerked my arm form his grip as he didn't let go. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head.

"NO NO NO!" I began to screech as I clench my eyes harder. "NO!"

Kakashi sighs as he lifts his head band revealing his other eye.

"Mizuki look at me."

I shook my head.

"YOU'RE GONNA DO IT AGAIN! YOU LIAR!"  
Naruto got a bit spooked at how I was reacting over a shot as the others looked away.

"Mizuki. Now."

I just stood there but then my eyes open as I slowly look up at him. My eyes grew droopy as I went to fall to my side as Gai caught me.

"I got her."  
Kakashi nods as he kneels beside me.

"Good, hold her."

He pulls my long red hair back as he sticks the needle in my neck, I gasped as my eyes spilt open as I let out a scream. Kakashi pulled it out as I pushed Gai away from me as I held my neck.

"There see, that wasn't so bad. . . . ."

I glared at Kakashi as my hand drops I looked away from him. Naruto just kept looking at everyone else hoping one of them would ease the rest of this part of my life to him, when Nenji spoke up.

"Gai-Sensei."

He breaks the tension as Gai looks over to him.

"Got it?"

He nods as he began to tell where everyone should go as I had my back to them. Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Ten-Ten N Nenji got microphone to communicate as they all nodded; Gai and them soon left as Kakashi got up the boulder as Sakura walks at the end getting in place as I walked to Chiyo and Naruto's side as I clench my right hand into a fist and glared at it.

_Me:**This shot always makes my hands hurt.**_

_"Mizuki. . . ."_

I looked up at Naruto as he had a serious face.

"You ok?"

I hesitated; at first I was taken back but his concern but then quickly I regained my backbone and spat out.

"Let's just worry about getting this done."

I walked to the left side of the boulder with Chiyo as Naruto pauses sighing as he walks to the right side as we were all in position.

"Alright, ready you guys?"

We nodded as Kakashi nods and began to holler.

"ONE-TWO—"

Everyone gets ready in a stance.

"THREE! Sakura!"

"Hi'e!"

She sprints to the boulder as she yells a bit as she slams her fist into the boulder head on as she cracks the whole thing. She jumps out the way as it crumbles down.

"GARRA-!"  
We all look over to Naruto jumping the gun as Kakashi runs after him.

"Wait!"

We all jumped in after them, and we got there a few of the crew gasp.

"No. . . ."

There in front of us was two of the Akatsuki gang were there as one was sitting on Garra.

_Me:**Just like I saw it. . . .**_

All of a sudden Naruto began to shake again as he balls his hand as he clenches his teeth.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

I quickly look over to Naruto, his eyes flickers red as his marks on his face got darker and his teeth turned into fangs. Naruto went to head in attack the one sitting on Garra when Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto calm down, we have to think about this. . . . we don't know what they're capable of."

Naruto glares down as I looked up at them. The blonde one smirks as he reaches down in a pouch of his as I gaspsed.

"Sensei."

He looks at him as he pulls out his hand as he had something in it. Just then he gets up throwing something in the air as we all got ready. A bit of smoke went off as a huge white clay bird appeared with the blonde guy on its back and Garra in the bird's mouth?!

"What the-"

Just as we were going to take action the Blonde guy grins waving at us.

"Guess I'll see you later master."

He grins at us as he swiftly flies over us as I narrowed my eyes. He flies out the cave as Naruto gasps.

"You're not getting away that easy!"

He runs after him as we gasped.

"Naruto!"  
_"Woosh~"_

Kakashi pauses as I ran past him following Naruto.

"Mizuki, Naruto wait-!"  
Kakashi went to run after us when he stops at the entrances and hollers out to Sakura before he left.

"Gai and them are on their way hold this guy off."

"Got it."

Sakura yells back, Chiyo nods as he nods then running after us.

"Naruto wait-!"  
I finally caught up to him as we stood on the mountain side, he was eyeing the white bird. I looked at the bird then back up to Naruto.

"You can't touch the bird."  
Naruto whips his head to me and snaps.

"WHY NOT!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I looked back at the white bird.

"It's got explosive in it."

He hesitates to respond; bitterly he bares his teeth to his lower lip when a soft wind blew beside me.

_"She's right."_

Kakashi came to our side as Naruto's face flushes in anger.

"Garra. . . ."

The blonde guy then spoke.

"You dare go after me, great Sharingan Kakashi-Sensei when you know better that my Master Sasori is FAR greater then myself."

Kakashi glares as did I as he smirks.

"Is that a PROBLEM for you?"

"What now Sensei?"

I whispered softly as Kakashi sighs.

"Just wait—"

"GIVE HIM BACK!"  
Me and Kakashi gasped as Naruto flashes to the guy as he went to punch him; the guy smirked as the bird swiftly got out Naruto's way as he crashed into the other side of the mountain wall. It crumbled a bit as I jumped to his side; I pulled some off as he pops out.

"Are freaken mental?! You knew he'd dodge it why'd you go at him?!"

He didn't even mind me, he just glared at the guy as Kakashi jumped at our side.

"Well this was FUN but I must be on my way now—"

The ninja went leave as Naruto gasps.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Naruto then flashes away as I got back on my feet.

"Hey wait!"

I ran after him as Kakashi raises his hand.

"Wait-!"

He looks back at the entrance as he narrows his eyes; wondering if Sakura and Chiyo could hold their own.

"Sensei you stay with them we'll be ok!"  
I hollered out to Kakashi, he takes one last glance back at the entrance as he shakes his head and follows us instead.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Naruto wouldn't stop yelling to the ninja that had Garra. He turned back to Naruto and smirked as he throws little white birds again; I wasn't going to make it in time to yelled out to Naruto.

"MOVE!"  
"Huh?—"

I pushed Naruto to the left as he was slammed to the wall of the mountain as I threw kuni's to the birds trying to hit them when~

**"BOOOM!"**

"MIZUKI!"

Kakashi yells out from far behind us as I jumped out of the smoke and kept running after the guy; Naruto jumps at my side. Kakashi lets out a deep sigh followed by a small, "Good."

I was at Naruto's side now as he began to speed up; I tried to keep up when my right arm began to throb.

_Me:**Damn. . . . . it got some of my arm . . . . **_

It was pretty scratched up as some blood dripped down, Kakashi was right behind me and Naruto as we began to catch up with the Akatsuki ninja; when he threw something.

"What the—"

I looked back as little explosions began to go off behind me as I gasped.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Just then he pops up as I stopped.

"Go on! I'll be right ther-"

Another went off as I gasped.

"Sensei!"

He pops out from the smoke yet again as I looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto wait-!"

"I'll lose him if I stop! Stay with Kakashi if you want—"

I clenched my teeth as I looked back as Kakashi.

"Be careful Sensei!"

He nods as more explosions go off as I ran back after Naruto.

"Naruto wait-!"

**_"BOOOM!"_**

I gasped; this explosion was bigger than all the rest as I looked back.  
"No. . . . ."

I stopped as did Naruto and the guy actually as I narrowed my eyes.

"Now there's only you two?" The ninja practically sang as he gives us a grin. "How FUN."

Just then Naruto glare at him as I glared at him as well.

"Nuu-uuh-uh*grins* don't make such a face at ME or—"

Just then then huge clay bird opens its mouth revealing Garra; Naruto and I just stood still.

"-you won't get to see your lil friend anymore. . . ."

I narrowed my eyes as Naruto grips his hands.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto was just about to jump out to him when someone grabs his shoulder stopping him.

"Hold on there Naruto. . . ."

I gasped tenderly;

"Kakashi-Sensei. . . ."

Naruto and I were in relief that Kakashi made it; that didn't settle with the Akatsuki ninja.

"Ugh, and here I thought I finally got rid of you." He lets out a sigh, followed but a grin. "Oh well, more fun for me."

"Come on Sensei let's get him!"  
"Hold it Naruto."

_"Sensei. . . . "_

He looks at me as I was still holding my right arm.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

""We're wasting TIME here-! Just let me go at him-!"  
"Naruto THINK." Naruto pauses as Kakashi walks up to me. "He was the one that defeated Garra in the first place, someone you NEVER beat, just leveled with. . . . if you go up against someone like him your DONE just like Garra was."

Naruto bitterly looks away; mad, as he figured that to be the truth.  
"What now?"

I sat down as I opened my Jounin jacket up as I grabbed something from the inside as I left it open not zipped up as I rose my hand over my wounded arm as it glowed pink as I began to heal myself.

"We need a plan. . . . .one he won't expect, right now he's thinking as well. . . . "

Naruto glares up at him as I looked down thinking as well; just then the guy began to leave.

"I got a plan."

We looked up at him as we ran back after him as we did he told us the plan.

"Got it?"

We nodded.

"Good."

Kakashi raises his hands as he began the plan; Me and Naruto got ready.

"NOW."

We nodded as the Akatsuki ninja looked down at Kakashi straight in his eye; he was using the same jutsu as Itachi did to Naruto. Naruto and I began to jump up the walls; as we were about to reach the top we dared looked up.

"He got him."

I huffed as Naruto nods as the ninjas left arm was torn off; Kakashi kept running as he began to weaken.

"Come on Naruto, he hasn't got much left."

Naruto nods to me as we got to the top; just as we did Naruto turns to me and smirks.

"One more time Mizuki."

I nod with a smirk as we were right at the left side of the guy and his bird as Kakashi got to the other side. We stop and jump up at the air by the guy and his bird.

"Now!"

I nod at Naruto's command as I began to make the ball of my pink chakura again as Naruto holds it steady.

"WHAT—"

Mummers the ninja as he was stiff from Kakashi's jutsu as I finish off the chakura.

"Now!"  
I glided slightly behind him as he raises his arm to him.

"RASENGAN!"

The guy quickly jumps far away as Naruto hesitated but then cuts the head off the huge clay bird instead as the body fell.

"OPEN!"  
I raised my fist as it gave a pink glow giving a fist full of my chakura to the head; it began to crumble as I saw Garra. I grabbed him as I jumped to the trees.

"There we go. . . ."

I paused as looked up; quickly Naruto lands by me.

"This is him, right?"

Naruto nods as he gulps.

"Garra. . . . "

I laid him down as Naruto clenches his teeth and hands into fists.

"YOU."

Naruto turns to the Akatsuki ninja again as he vanishes from my side, as I looked up as he began to seriously beat the shit out of that guy; kicks, punches everything. My eyes went wide as blood splashed on his face and knuckles as was just beating him with his bare hands. . . .

"Naruto-"

Just then Naruto began to get ready to use his Rasengan attack as I gasped. I then pulled the Garra guy to me as I didn't want to look.

**"RASENGAN!"**

I paused as I opened my eyes slowly; I then looked over to Naruto where he was beating the Akatsuki.

"Oh no—"

Kakashi mumbles, just then Naruto was sitting on a clay clone of the guy; my jaw dropped.

"No way. . . . ."

I looked over to Naruto as he began to shake, I gasped.

"Oh no. . . ."

Just then red glops of chakura began to surround Naruto as a HUGE chunk came from his back as it began to surround him like a huge blanket of slim. My eyes didn't want to blink afraid that I'd miss something. . . .Just then Naruto raises his fist and hits the ground as a huge crack was made into the ground resulting to a lot of forest damage. I blinked as I saw Kakashi getting up; I looked over to him as he went to get Naruto as he goes back to one knee.

" This is going to be—"

_"Woosh~"_

Kakashi froze as he looks at me zipping pass him.

"Mizuki-NO!"

I ran past him as I got behind Naruto about 5 feet away from him as he notices as he flashes his face at me. I stood there as his face struck fear in my body; his blood red eyes-his sharp fangs-and the huge amount of chakura that surrounded him.

"Naruto—"

I tried to cooe, but then Naruto's screams an elusive, "AAHHH!" I gasped as I jumped away in time as he socks the ground once again as it makes a huge crack.

"Alright then—"

I clap my hands as I rose my right hand as it began to glow pink.

"NARUTO-!"

He turns around, his face still flushed in furriery as was right over him as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He hesitates as I was about to sock him in the face when I actually just flicked him on the forehead, a small light went off as Naruto was slammed into the trees as I landed swiftly on my feet as I stood tall.

"Mizuki. . . ."

Kakashi whispers in relief as I then walked over to Naruto. He lifts his upper body as he looks up at me with his BLUE eyes as he lifts his hand on his forehead and looks up at me.

"What-What happened?"

My lips parted ready to speak to him when my heart throbbed. I clenched my shirt, I gasped for air as I fell to my knees.

"Mizuk?"  
Kakashi jumps down to my side as he sets his arms on my shoulder as I huffed for air.

"I knew you'd push yourself doing that. . . ."  
Naruto regained a bit of his stature as he hurries to our side.

"Doing what?"

Kakashi looks down at me and then up to Naruto.

"She stopped your chakura flow from the Bijuu in you with a flick of her chakura. . . .That's very hard to do, especially when she's been fighting."

Naruto pauses, as he looks at me as I began to cough.

"Mizuki. . ."

I gasped for air as my eyes got strained as I fell to my right side.

"MIZUKI!"

Naruto cries when Kakashi rises up to his feet.

"It's ok, she'll be ok."

I was breathing hard as my eyes were clenched close as Naruto gave Kakashi a face.

"What do you mean she'll be fine?! Look at her!"

"I know, but she's fighting it just watch. . . ."

Kakashi then sets a hand on my forehead as I gasped; I looked up at him as my breathing went back to normal as I didn't have any more pain.

"Sensei?"

I whispered softly as Kakashi runs his fingers through my bangs and smiles.

"Come on kido."

We get up as Kakashi swopped me up in his arms bridal style as I laid my head against his chest; I was so out of it that I just ended up knocking out in Kakashi's arms.

"She fell asleep?"

Naruto asks softly to Kakashi when my eyes opened slightly looking at him.

"No she's resting really quickly."

Naruto's face got a bit serious as he raises his arms out to Kakashi.

"May I?"

Kakashi and I flash our glance at him as Kakashi raised a brow. Kakashi nods as I looked up at him like he was insane, I tried to say NO but I couldn't my body had no energy left to move. Kakashi shifts me into Naruto's arms as I just tried to not be so awkwardly uncomfortable when Naruto brings me close to his chest and nuzzles his face against the top of my head.

"Thank you Mizuki. . . ."

I felt my face flush slightly as I just tried to not think about it and close my eyes. As I soon laid my head against his chest as he felt, so warm. . . . My eyes grew droopy as kinda fell into a small slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**"SHUT UP!"**

I gasped opening my eyes as I didn't feel the warm anymore, I felt something cool on my face. I looked around as my vision was blurry as I blinked I saw everyone's back. I slowly brought my upper body up as groaned lightly.

"Ahh-Mizuki-chan!"  
Lee gasps in glee as everyone turns to me I was trying to get on my feet; wobbly on my feet. Sakura was the first to glance over as she softly says my name.

"Mizuki—"

I walk past everyone as they all watch me struggling to reach someone; someone who was crying hard. My face was dull, emotionless as I saw Naruto's back to me as his right arm was to his face as I saw the glimmer of tears as I stopped dead in my tracks. He pauses form crying as he lifts his head as he turns his face slightly to glance at me.

"Mizuki-?"

Before he could turn all the way to me I walked past him; he gasps. I dropped to my knees as my eyes were still the same dull blue as I blinked as they began to glow with life as I took a deep breath. Just then I began to do hand signs as I clapped my hands together; everyone starred in aww as Naruto gasps as I set my glowing hands over Garra as his chest pops up a little as they all starred in anticipation. Suddenly Sakura watches my movements and wasn't aware of the jutsu I was using for healing.

"What's she—"

"No."

Everyone look at Chiyo as she walks to my side; my eyes were narrowed determined to make this work as she sets a hand to on my shoulder. My hands stopped glowing as I huffed.

"Your too young to know such a jutsu. . . ."

I titled my head down as my bangs covered my eyes as lowered my hands and gripped them.

"This guy. . . ." I lifted my head, my eyes gleaming down to Garra's lifeless face as I couldn't bare it, the fact he was dead. "He's SOMEONE. . . . .he's a leader. . . . a solider. . ..he's a lil brother. . . . he's a best friend. . . ." I closed my eyes slowly as I tenderly whispered out. "He's more important them me—"

Everyone was a bit taken back by my words, but then Sakura lets out a gasp her hands quickly drawing to her face. Everyone looks at her as Naruto was the first to ask.

"What?"

Chiyo smirks as I paused; she then kneels down by me as she smiles at me.

"You make him sound like a god. . . ."

I stayed the same as she looks at Garra.

"Allow me."

I froze; a huge wave of chakura went off as a huge blue glow went off on her hands as Garra's chest moved again everyone starred in aww. I watched her solemnly as I rose my hands on top of hers.

"Here—"

She gasps a bit looking at our hands as they glowed pink. I fused my chakura with hers as they began to make a low purple.

Chiyo smirks.

"You won't take no for an answer will you girl. . . ."

I smiled at her.

_"Thank you."_

We looked up as Naruto smiled at us with the warmest smile ever.

The sun began to set, Chiyo was still at it as I couldn't take it anymore. I was sitting down as Ten-Ten was making me some tea.

"Thank you Ten-Ten."

She nods as she hands me a cup; I was so happy with the warmth from the cup as I began to drink.

_"What's she doing?"_

I hesitated from drinking the rest, my eyes were seeping down to my cup. Ten-Ten's eyes were full of concern and worry knowing I was in Chiyo's shoes just a moment ago and wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Giving up her life."

Ten-Ten eyes flared in slight horror at just the thought as everyone looks at Chiyo in a different aspect. Sakura and Kakashi looked away, they knew this already.

"Her life. . ."

Ten-Ten asks in disbelief as I nodded.

"You mean YOU were about to do that?!"

Ten-Ten practically screams to me in anger as Naruto glances up at me. My eyes were still starring at my cup of tea as I said in a dull dead tone.

"Yes."

Just as I answered a whole BUNCH of sand ninjas appeared.

"Garra!"

It was Temari and Kankuro that yelled out to their baby brother. They ran to him as I looked up at them, all their ninja's stood around waiting to know the status of their Kazekage. I got up as Ten-Ten gasps.

"Mizuki—"

Just as the night sky was about to come over the day, Garra snaps awake. Everyone was around him as all were filled with happiness; and as everyone was there around Garra Sakura and I walked to Chiyo's side as Sakura holds her up. I rose my hand over her forehead then her chest as Sakura bitterly asks me.

"Is she—"

I nodded as she gasps as tears began to form as she hugs her.

"She's dead."

Suddenly everyone overheard us and look over towards the sobbing Sakura as I was looking down on Sakura and dead Chiyo. Everyone fell silent as Naruto rose, as everyone looked at her realizing she gave up her life for Garra's I walked to him. He looks up at me as I kneeled down at his side as I looked at him.

"Hi Kazekage Garra, I'm Mizuki, may I see how your body is?"

He nods slightly as I smiled; I rose my right hand to his chest as I glowed pink. I closed my eyes taking my breath as I opened them they glistened sliver/blue as I narrowed them. My hand moved to his legs then back up to his face, then to his heart. I closed my eyes as opened them they were only clear blue as he looks at me.

"Here—"

I set my hand on his back as I closed them; his body tensed up immensely. I looked up at him as I smiled.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He pauses as he nods slowly again as I moved my hand to his face as he just stares at me as my eyes were closed as I was concentrated hard.

_"Mizuki."_

I opened my eyes as my hand stopped glowing as I looked up to Temari as I smiled.

"Yes?"

"You're pushing yourself, aren't you. . ."

I pause as I looked over to Kakashi and them as Kankuro and Naruto helped Garra up as I had fixed most of his muscles already as Temari helped me up. Before I could answer her, Garra rose his head up high and spoke.

"Let us have a moment of peace for Chiyo-sama."

Sakura was crying as Chiyo's brother, Ebizo, was at her side as everyone bowed their head as prayed for her I did too.

Me:_**May you rest in peace{open eyes}Chiyo-sama.**_

Everyone opened their eyes as they began to wrap her body up to carry it in honor back to the village as Sakura and Ebizo stood right there to watch them do it as everyone was about to leave. I was sitting on the ground as Temari went back to Garra's side as someone walks behind me.

"Sensei I'm fine*turning head* really—"

I paused as I looked up to Naruto smiling at me warmly. He extends his hand to me as I stared at him.

"Let's go, Mizuki-chan. . . ."

I chocked for words as I looked down.

"Na—"

Before I could protest I was lifted up; I gasped.

"I won't take no as an answer, come on."

I blushed lightly as I look up at his face as he held me bridal style like Kakashi did as he gave me a grin; I looked away in a slight embarrassment as I laid my head on his chest.

"Fine."

He smirks as we all began to walk back to the Sand Village.

Once again, I fell asleep.

_"Mizuki?"_

I open my eyes as I look up as I was sitting on an open window rail as I was looking out into the sand dunes. I then turned my face as Naruto stood there with a smile.

"Time to go."

My eyes were dull as was my face as I sighed lightly.

"Hi'e."

I slip off the rail as I walk back inside as I slipped on my shoes and my Jounin white vest as I left it open as Naruto had my backpack as he held it.

"Thanks again for carrying me. . . ."

I said as I took my back pack from him as he smiles.

"No problem, least I could do for you helping Garra and all."

I smiled.

"He really means a lot to you; doesn't he Naruto-kun. "

He grins.

"He's my second best friend."

I smiled as I walked past him; he pauses.

"Wonder how it feels to be cared for like that. . . . ."

Naruto's face fell as he heard me, I thought he didn't as I was out the room. Naruto turns his head as he sighs soon following me as we headed out to the front of the Sand Village. There was Garra-Temari-& Kankuro.

"Thanks again you guys."

Sakura nods.

"Thanks Naruto."

Naruto huffs.

"You know we shouldn't be thanking me. . . . "

Everyone thought of Chiyo-sama. I sighed as I looked away. Kakashi was being carried by Gai as they walked up to my side.

"How are you feeling Mizuki?"

I sighed yet again as I flashed him a small smile.

"Fine."

Kakashi nods as Gai sniffs.

"YOU'RE SO STRONG MIZUKI-CHAN!"

Me and Kakashi ignore him as everyone came back from saying goodbye to Garra & them.

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone nods as we went off on our way back home.

_"AAACHOO!"_

Ten-Ten looks over to me in concern, once again, as she waits for me to catch up to her as she asks.

"You ok there Mizuki-chan?"

I ran my hand through my bangs as I smiled weakly.

"Yea*sniff* I think I might be getting sick."  
Ten-Ten rolls her eyes as she looks ahead and say in a mad huff.

"Well you didn't take any medical attention before we left—"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

We looked ahead as it was crack of dawn as Lee took everyone's bags and had a race with Gai-Sensei as he had Kakashi on his back. The town of Konoha was on the horizon as it was Naruto that yelled us.

"You didn't get medical help Mizuki-chan?"

I shook my head with a smile.

"Didnt nee-nee-nee-ACCHOOO~!"

Nenji then walks past me and as he tells me.

"You should've told Lee to carry you."

"Hell no! And be shaken to death like Kakashi-ha!"

"Well then quit complaining."

Sakura sneers to me as she walks off as did Nenji; I just watched her go in a mad glare with a low "Skank." Under my breath; Ten-Ten smirks as she taps my shoulders.

"Lets' go."

I look at her and nod with a smile, I went to walk by her when someone grabs my arm; I paused looking back to a concerned Naruto.

"Yea?"

I asked him, mainly looking at him grabbing my arm like he was going to do something as he lets it go.

"You shouldn't be walking so much, if you're tiered. . . . ."

I paused; but then I gave him a smirk as I waved my hand to him.

"Come on were almost there—"

Before I could head off walking again something flashed in front of me as I stopped. Naruto grins at me as he was kneeling down in front of me; I froze.

"Come on, Ill carry ya again."

I was just speechless, this guy seriously just kept surprising me with every moment I spent with him. This feeling staggered in my chest as I asked softly.

"Why?"

He paused as I was serious as I gave him a stern look.

"Why are you being so kind to me. . . . ."

Naruto was taken back at my remark as he then grins at me again.

"Because you're my friend Mizuki."

I stayed the same; was I already his friend? But then I smiled warmly as I walk up to him; I slipped my arms around his neck as he swiftly lifts me off as he held my legs. I gripped my arm that was around his neck as I laid my head against his neck.

"There, better?"

He began to walk as I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

He smirks gripping me better as I opened my eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me home. . . . please?"

Naruto hesitates for a moment but then looks back at me over his shoulder with a smile.

"Sure Mizuki."

I sighed closing my eyes as I smirked.

"Thanks."

Naruto smiles as well as we reached the entrance. Lee gets there after Gai as he yells off the top of his lungs.

"I'M SECOND!"

We got to them as Lee & Gai-Sensei were arguing about who got there at what place as I sighed. Naruto nudges me a bit as he tilts his head back to me and asked softly.

"Wanna get going?"

I nodded as he nods.

"I'ma go take Mizuki home, I'll meet up later."

Everyone looked over to Naruto as he began to walk away as Sakura answers with a small "Hi'e."

"Later Mizuki! Feel better!"  
Ten-Ten hollers as I nodded; Naruto than jumps away as I told him where to go.

_"This one?"_

_"Hi'e."_

The jiggle of keys was heard as my door creaked open.

"Woow, nice place Mizuki."

"Thanks."

He walks in as I hit the lights; he sets me down on my long couch as I let out a deep sigh plopping down on it lazily.

"Home sweet home."

Naruto plops down by me as he sighs; I looked over as I pause. I sat up gave him a look; he catches me as I rose my hand to his chest. He froze.

"You're hurt," I murmured softly as my eyes fell to his chest. "Aren't you?"

Naruto pauses as he looks down where my hand was, and then looks back at me.

"Well it's not too bad I mean—"

I got up walking towards the hallway as he gasps.

"Hey you shouldn't be walking around so fast!"

I scoffed.

"Who do you think you're TALKING to here?"

He pauses as I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun."

I walked to my bathroom as I grabbed some bandages and stuff, I was so weak I couldn't heal him with my jutsu that much. I walked back as he was sitting on my couch still with his arms on the top of it as he was sitting slouched as his eyes were closed. I smirked.

"Hey."

He opens his eyes slowly as he looks at me.

"Yea?"

"Want some tea?"

I set the bandages on the coffee table as he sets his arms on his knees leaning a bit forward as he nods while letting a yawn escape his mouth.

"Alright."

I look up at my kitchen as I rose my hand, my fingers began to glow of my pink chakura as my things began to move; Naruto saw this as he gasps.

"Where'd you learn that?"

I smirk as my fingers stopped as the tea was on the stove getting hot. I sat criss cross on my couch to his right as he looks at me. I rose my hand to his jacket as he tenses up; I stopped as I laughed.

"It's ok Naruto, I won't hurt ya—"

Naruto blushes slightly as he looks down.

"I-I know. . . ."

I gave a small smile again as I took my hand back, his eyes then look up at me.

"Can you open your jacket*look at him* so I can bandage u up?"

He nods un-zipping his jacket as I turn and grab a towel. I began to ring the towel over a bowl, I went to apply some medicine on his chest when I turned to him I gasped.

"I think I have more cuts on my back—"

He had the jacket part of his outfit on the top of my couch as he had taken off his shirt as it was in his hands. I didn't even hear him shift! I gulped as I nodded; his back was worse. It was cut up full of light scars and flesh cuts.

"Well there's not much—"

I set the towel aside, surely a towel and medicine wasn't going to help much. So I clap my hands and I rose them to his back as they glowed pink; Naruto tenses up as I smirk.

"Hurts?"  
I asked softly as Naruto gently closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No. . ..just feels werid. . . . ."

I took in a small sigh as I began to run my fingertips over the cuts and scars.

"Sorry."

He smirks now as silence fell as his cuts and scars began to fade away as I clenched my eyes.

"How you holdin up?"

I huffed as he notices; he looks back as I was struggling.

"Mizuki?"

My hands stopped glowing as I drop them with my head as I huffed; he gasps.

"Mizuki!"

He shifts around as he grabs my shoulders as he lifts my chin up with his right hand as my eyes were slightly droopy as I huffed.

"I told you to take it easy. . . ."

I couldn't help but crack a small smirk.

"I'm fine. . . . Naruto—"

I fell limp for a second as I grabbed Naruto's arm; he pauses.

"See*smile* all better. . . . ."

Naruto just gives me a look as the tea pot made the whistle sound as I look back.

"Oh the tea," I began to mumble trying to change the subject as I went to get up from the couch. "Lemme get you it—"

_"No."_

I stopped from walking to my kitchen as I turn my head Naruto slips off his headband and slip's back on his shirt. He gets up and walks past me swiftly walks past me as he grabs the tea pot and two cups. I sat back down sighing as Naruto sets the two tea cups on the coffee table as he hands me one.

"Thanks, hey if you want there's some food in the fridge."

"Oh really?!" He practically yells as he gives me a huge grin. "Cuz I'm starving!"

I smiled.

"Go help yourself."

He smiles back as he gets up and digs through my fridge as I drank the rest of my tea setting the cup down as Naruto yelps in glee. I looked up at him as he found my box of sweet dumplings.

"Can I have some?!"

I smiled softly.

"Yea."

He grins as he plops by me again as he opens the box and begins to devour my dumplings as I giggled; he stops stuffing his face as he looks at me.

"What?"

I covered my mouth as I tried to hold my laughter. He gulps hard as he looks at me.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

He had some chocolate sauce on his right cheek as I laughed lightly again as I licked my thumb.

"You got a lil. . . .something here. . . ."

I leaned in as I raised my thumb to his cheek as he closes his right eye as I whipped it off. I sucked my thumb as I smirked taking it out.

"There. . . . less messy."

Naruto's eyes were locked to mine as I gave a little uneasy laugh.

"You ok there?"

Naruto just stares at me as his eyes drop a bit and his gaze went from my eyes then back down.

"Is it me or—"

Naruto gulps lightly as I was about to tap his face or something he leaned in and sets his forehead against mine; I froze as my heart began to race in my chest.

"-Is this scene so _cliché_ ~"

He whispers softy as I paused.

"Excuse me?"  
He pulls back with a grin as he roars in laughter as I was blushing mad pink.

"YOUR FACE! YOU SOO WANTED TO KISS ME-!"  
I blushed even more as I narrowed my eyes as I clenched my right hand into a fist as he stops.

"NARUTO—"  
I hissed through my teeth as he stops laughing.

"Uhh-I was just kidding with you Mi—"

**"GET OUT!"**

My neighbors were leaving their apartment as they were about to lock their door as Naruto in his pants and white T and his head band in his hands as he fumbles out as he had a scared face.

"Wait Mizuki—"

Just then his jacket was thrown at him as he catches it on his face.

"GET OUT!"

I slammed my door as Naruto pauses, then sighs. My neighbors went wide eyed as he looks at them.

"WHAT?! Never seen a guy get kicked out before?!"

My neighbors turn the other way and left as Naruto slips his arms threw his jacket holes leaving it un-zipped as he ties his head band around his neck as he huffs and leaves my front door.

"Stupid jerk-*put stuff away* like I would even WANT TO-"

I began to mumble to myself when someone knocks on my door. I paused as I groaned and rolled my eyes as I stomped to my door.  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET UZUMAKI-!"  
I gasped as there stood a confused Ino as I curled my lips.

"You're not—"

Ino raises her brows in curiosity as she grins.

"YOU MEAN NARUTO-! Uhh-?!"

I smirked rolling my eyes as I leaned on the door way of my place.

"Hi Ino."

Ino chuckles as she sets her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna go get some food before my mission, thought I'd use you as company."

I took a moment to ponder over the matter as I look back with a sigh.

"Yea sure just lemme change—"

She nods as I let her in; I walked to my bed room as she looked around my living room as she made yet another disgusted face.

"You and Naruto didn't umm-here in the LIVING ROOM didja?"

My head slowly pops out from the door way with red blush as I was in a tight black V neck T and white shorts as my hair was down..

"NO!"

Ino sighs in relief with her right hand on her chest as she sits on the couch.  
"Good for a second there I thought you and him were—"

I tossed my jounin vest to her face as she gasps.

"Shut your face!" I huff with a sneer as I threw my vest at her face." Plus he's SOO ANNOYING."

Ino smirks taking my vest from her face handing it to me.

"That he is*gets up* well lets go."

I nodded as I left my vest/jacket open again as I slipped on shoes as I tied my head band on my head like Sakura does as me and Ino walked into town.

"Jesus woman how much you get?!"

"Hmm? Not EVEN alot-! I said in a slight pout. "You know I eat a lot. . . . ."

Ino giggles as I rolled my eyes; I was carrying like 2 plastic bags in each of my hands and Ino one in her right hand as we were walking down the road in town.

_"There you are."_

We stopped turning around to Shikamaru-Choji-And Naruto? My eyes reverted back to my food as Ino raises her hand with a dramatic wave and huge smile.

"HEY YOU GUYS! I was just about to go—"

"We told you at 2-not 3. . . . "  
Shikamaru hisses as Ino gives him a wink and a smile.

"Oh hush! You know Choji loves to snack on the road! I was getting SUPPLIES—"

Choji creases his brows as he huffs.  
"REALLY?!"  
My glance went to Naruto as he was looking at me too as his head band was around his neck letting his hair by all loose as his jacket was opening showing his white shirt under as I glared at him; His face goes back as I pulled the skin under my right eye and stuck out my tongue. His face falls.

"Hmm?"

Shikamaru saw this as Naruto glares at me as I grinned.

"Uhh-did we MISS something here?"

We both turn to Shikamaru and spat a loud, "NO!"

Ino and Choji went back as Shikamaru sighs rolling his eyes.

"W/e, come on you guys he's waiting."

Ino and Choji nod.

"Later Mizuki! Thanks again."  
I rose my hand with a nod.

"Hi'e."

Choji turns to me and gives a cheeky smile as he waves his huge fingers.

"Bye Mizuki."

I smiled back.

"Bye Choji."

He blushes lightly getting all mushy as Shika rolls his eyes again.

"Is Shikamaru MAD because he doesn't get love from me?"

He shoots me a serious glare as I looked up.

"KIDDING-!"

Ino and Choji laugh as he looks away.

"Later Naruto," Shikamaru shakes his hand giving a mutual nod, "it was good seeing ya—"

"Yea—"

Choji taps his shoulder with a nod as Naruto smirks back with a grin.

They leave as I sighed; it was only me and Naruto.

"So-"

Naruto began when I was already walking away, he whirls around to me.

"Hey Mizuki wait up-!"

I was walking with my eyes closed all snobby and what not as Naruto got to my left side as he huffs.

"Mizuki you can't REALLY be mad can ya—"

I glanced at him as I turned my head the other way as he gives me a face.

"COME ON! I was playing around-I didn't mean too—"

_"Wooosh-"_

Naruto stops as he looks up at the building top as I jumped up there as I glared at him and then turned my head way from him once again as I went back to walking home.

"Mizuki wait-!"

He followed me till I got to my door as I went in he was huffing from trying to keep up with me as he was right behind me.

"Mizuki you're taking this too-"

**"SLAMM!"**

His face flinches as he was right face to face with the door as he sighs.

"Great…."

He looks over to the right as my neighbors were peeping out there door with sly eyes trying to know the gossip as Naruto glares at them.

"THIS ISN'T A SHOW FREAKS!"  
My neighbors paused as they slowly popped their head back into their door as Naruto gets a bit of composure he glares at my door.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE ME SOMETIME MIZUKI! YOU'RE IN MY SQUAD-!"  
Just then I opened my door as he gasps.

"Mii—"

"ONE. STOP FOLLOWING ME! TWO. I'M A JOUNIN, I don't HAVE to be in your piece of shit "SQUAD" and THREE.-*pause* The only reason why I'll even go with you to go find a lost CAT or anything is for Kakashi-Sensei. . . . .not you or anyone ELSE. Got it."

He nods as I narrowed my eyes at him. Yelling at him and putting him in his place wasn't satisfying enough to calm me down but then again I was a tad over reacting. I took a small breath as I nodded.

"Good, now leave."

I closed my door as Naruto sighs.

"Why do I feel so crappy about making her so mad. . . ."

He went to leave as he turns right and gasps; my two nosy neighbors were looking again through their doors as they were eating up the gossip like high school girls.

"BURN. . . . ."  
My neighbors whispered in sync as Naruto turns at them with a glare.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISSNESS!"  
They go back to their own business as Naruto leaves; after I packed my things a knock came to my door again.

"What's up with people visiting me today—?"

I opened my door to Sakura as she gasps.

"Oh good you're here."

I leaned against my door way with my arms crossed over my chest as I sighed.

"What is it Sakura. . . ."

Sakura's face became serious, her eyes flicker to the side then to me.

"Kakashi can't leave the hospital, were getting a new member and a new Caption."

I got serious as I dropped my arms un-leaning against my doorway.

"When."

"Today."

I clench my eyes a bit.

"So soon?"

"We're being given a high ranked mission today, come on we gotta go meet them now. Tsunade-sama wanted me to get you."

I gave her a nod as I closed my door as I follow Sakura to the meeting place of these two new members.

_"Do you know who is it?"  
_She glances over her shoulder with a dull expression as she replies with a low.

"Nope."

"Oh."

We were waiting for them as the sun was barley hitting the blue sky making it around 3 in the afternoon. Possibly 4; I didn't know.

"Man this is a DRAG-"

_"Hey."_

I was sitting on the stairs as Sakura was standing in front of me as we looked up to see Naruto; I glared at him as I stuck my tongue out at him. He glares back at me. Sakura closes her eyes in irritation of our childish attitudes as she mumbles.

"Uhh-I won't even ask-"

"GOOD."

Naruto and I barked at her in the same time, we then glared at each other as I looked away first then he did; Sakura groans. Just then footsteps were heard as I looked up in a small glance as I narrowed my eyes. Out came a REALLY pale guy with the WERIDEST black hair/outfit as he had a smile on his face.

"YOU!"

We looked at him as Sakura raised a brow.

"You KNOW him?"

Naruto gives a mad huff as he points towards the newbie.  
"I gotta a bone to pick with you jerk-!"  
Just then someone ELSE comes as we looked to my right as there stood our new Captain. I never got along with other telling me what to do aside from M'lady and Kakashi-Sensei, so welcoming this new guy was a personal problem. My eyes glanced up towards him as I gave a smug remark.

"And you are?"

He bows his head.

"I will be filling in for your Sensei Kakashi, I'm Captain Yamato."

I gave him a hesitant look but bitterly I held my tongue and looked away. He was taken back by my actions when Sakura stepped in.

"Don't mind her sir*bow* I'm Sakura."

He nods his head to her as I gave her a glare.

"I see you've already met our new member uhh-what's your name kid?"

He referred to Naruto as Naruto stops and points to himself in a dramatic way flashing a huge grin.  
"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

His dramatic grin was too over the top for me, I roll my eyes with a 'pathetic' smirk as Yamato went to address me.

"And you-"

I shot him a glare too as he stops and then turn his gaze to the new kid.

"-You kid?"  
The newbie gave a soft smile and held his hand to himself.

"Sai."

I looked up at him in a sideways glance; Sai? Naruto crosses his arms over his chest as he gives a slight sneer.

"What kind of a dumb name is "Sai"?"

Sai turns to him with a warm smile.

"Well I'm glad of our encounter earlier; it got me to see how much of a dumbass you really are."

Everyone fell silent as I gasped.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"  
Naruto roars as Sakura held him back; I was so floored at this guy's balls that I couldn't stop laughing!

"Hold it Naruto-he's new to our team you can't just go around beating him!"  
Sakura hisses, annoyed by his childish reaction when Sai looks towards her with a calm gesture.

"Is that so?"  
Naruto leveled down a bit as Sakura sets him aside to pout. She turns back towards Sai as she was serious and sincere.

"Yes. . . . .were a team now, we can't be fighting. . . . ."  
Everyone was a little taken back about her composure in the situation, even I held a little more respect for her; she was right we were a team. Sai then walks up to her with that same warm smile.

"Oh? I like a lil ugly slut like yourself to be on my team."

My eyes went wide as I gasped so did Naruto as our new captain even got a shocked face.

**_"WHAT YOU SAY?!"_**

"Sakura-chan hold on*holding her back* what were you JUST telling Naruto riight now-!"  
I was laughing SO HARD now as I was on my side on the stair case as Naruto was glaring up at the Sai guy.

"OMG-OMG-this kid this kid-! He's just making my DAY!"

I rolled a bit more as I couldn't BREATH; this Sai guy got my approval. Yamato pushes Sakura aside him in a 'get your shit together' manner as he regains his composure and huffs.

"Alright-that's enough."

I sighed from laughing so much as I wiped my happy tears as I got up and took my steps to the new guy as he pauses; I had my hand out as I smiled at him.

"If anyone could make me laugh like that they're cool with me. Welcome to our team, Sai."

Sai pauses as he looks at me then my hand as he shakes it; I quickly pulled him down as Sakura and Naruto gasped. I had kuni to his neck as he gasps as well.

"But make any wise-cracks about me and I swear to your god I will slice you quicker than you can blink my friend. . ."

I let him go as he goes back a bit as Sakura and Naruto just were floored by my actions; but as I let Sai go he quickly gives me a smile.

"Ok."

"OK?!"

Sakura and Naruto both hollered at the fact Sai was so whiling to whey with me but not so them.

"Ok ok, now that's over with your mission—"

Sakura and Naruto get serious as I sighed looking at our new captain with a dull look.

"The retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's && Sakura's face fell as they gasped; mine grew aware. Uchiha Sasuke, never met him never knew him; but what I did know was he used to be in Kakashi's squad before I entered. I heard of his clans past and his brothers actions; but that was about it. So really, I had no intention in doing this mission so I addressed that Yamato.

"Uhh-do I gotta go?"

As soon as I uttered those words, a strain of tension fell among everyone.  
"I mean really, I can do BETTER than looking for some guy—"

Naruto and Sakura's face fell sour as they gave me a glare.

"Miss. Mizuki, I need to speak about your position here after I dispatch the team."

I was stuck, so basically I needed to be on this team other than the missions GIVEN to them….. Basically extra work.

"Now you three go pack, we leave in one hour."

Naruto, Sakura & Sai nod as they left; but as Naruto left with Sakura they gave me cold stares. I glared back, I didn't get why they were getting all defensive towards me, but then they vanished. I let out a weary sigh, crossing my arms across my chest as I turned to Captain Yamato.

"So-"

"Your mission isn't to help find this guy*I glance at him* your mission here is to protect and control that Uzumaki guy."

My eyes narrow a bit, giving an uneasy stare.

"You mean babysitting."

He sighs.

"Kakashi said you were a stubborn one—"

"Look can't YOU do that I mean-Kakashi should be here not you, that guy IS his team-kid."

"As much as he WANTS to be here, he's in no condition; with that. . . ."

He then pulls out an envelope as I narrowed my eyes to it; it was from Kakashi.

"He told me to give this to you."

I sigh knowing it was a pled to go with them in this mission as I snatched it slipped it in my shirt as I groan.

"Alright, see ya in a hour."

He nods as I vanished lightly as he sighs.

"I don't like how this is going. . . . ."

.::Reprise; The Begging Has Just Begun::.

I had packed all my things as I was in my trade mark V necked black T with my white Jounin vest*open* and my white shorts as I switched up the shoes as I wore the same kind of heeled ninja shoes as Sakura did; I guess they were in or something like that. I tied my head back around my waist as I slipped my kuni bag on my right thigh and my pouch around my waist as well as I slipped my hair in a pony as my bangs hugged my face a bit showing my eyes. I let out a soft sigh as I looked over at the horizon of my railed balcony out my apartment.

"This doesn't feel good. . . ."

I walked to my nosy neighbors as I asked them to watch my place and I gave them my keys. I then began to walk on my way to the main gates to meet up with the guys. As I walked around I began to doze off in a daydream; I couldn't really recall what I was thinking about but I knew it made me feel warm inside.  
Until I hit someone.

"Oh geez so—"

I look up to meet brown eyes as I narrowed mine; it was Kiba.

"Mizuki. . . . it's you. . . ."

I roll my blue eyes as I look to the right.

"I bet you smelled me a mile away. . . ."

Kiba smirks as he slips his hand to my face as I looked up at him with a narrowed eyed face.

"You know I always did like the way you smelled. . . ."

He leans in as I turned my face as he stops dropping his hand.

"Still mad."

I snapped my face to him with a mad glare.  
"Always am & always will be."

He narrows his eyes to me.

"Look I'm sorry, what more do you want—"

_"Mizuki?"_

I paused as I glanced behind me as there stood a dumb-folded Naruto; his outfit still changed with his hair loose and jacket open and his head band about his neck.

"I see. . . .He's the NEW ONE."

I snapped my face back at Kiba as I laughed/scoffed.

"AS IF-! Besides what does it matter to YOU if I got with someone NEW? It's NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS."

Kiba smirks looking away as Naruto walks to my side.

"You two o—"

"Fine…" I practically hiss as I kept glaring at Kiba. "Let's go Naruto."

I swiftly walked past Kiba in a mad huff as he clenches his teeth glaring at me but then as he looks at me walking away.

"She really does get mad easily. . . .Doesn't she."  
Naruto gives Kiba a small grin trying to lighten the mood but Kiba wasn't having it. He gives a deep sigh turning around to Naruto.

"Yea that she does. . .hey are you and her-?"

Naruto went wide eyed as he shook his hand waving his hands.

"US?! Noo-noo-in fact. . . . *pause/lower arms* I think she's mad at me. . . .or something like that."

Kiba smirks.

"Yea she gets like that." Kiba lets out a light chuckle as he turns back to Naruto. "Boy do I feel stupid now. . . ."

He chuckles again as Naruto rose a brow.

"Because you're her ex and all?"

Kiba gave a soft smile as he looks down.

"Yea, oh well what's done is done." He looks back at me out in the horizon as he gives a small growl. "MAN, did she get hotter or is it just me!"

Naruto glances up at me as I was still walking away mad as his eyes fell soft.

"I don't know . . . ."

Kiba glances at him as he smirks.

"I knew it."

He turns around to walk away as Naruto snaps outta it as he looks at Kiba.

"Knew what?!"

Kiba rose his arm up as the huge ass Akamaru meets up with him as he gets on him.

"Just take care of her Naruto*grins* for me at least."

Naruto nods as Kiba does too as they leave; Naruto then looks back at me as I stopped walking as I was looking up. He looks up too as there in the sky were little birds. He looks back at me as I was looking at him with a depressed face as he gasps lightly.

"Hurry up!"  
I practically holler as he nods catching up to me as we walked to the main gates.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Wooosh"_

_**Siigh**_

We were walking for what seemed hours and I was tiered; and slightly BORED with this road trip.

"How much LOOONGER~"

I whined throwing my hands in the air, Yamato turns around looking at me as he stops; we all then stopped.

"Do we need a break?"

Everyone shook their heads as I pout crossing my arms.

"F-I-N-E. . . . ."

"I didn't think such a powerful woman would need a break by now."

Sai plainly lays out as I glare at him.

"Watch it."

He just smiles as Naruto was glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?"  
Sai asks innocently as Naruto mumbles under his breath.

"Nothing, just thinking. . .. . you kinda look like our friend Sasuke. . ."

Sai pauses but then smiles.

"Don't you dare compare me with that worthless back stabbing piece of shit Uchiha."  
In that instant the rest of us stopped in out tracks as me and Sakura gasp turning around to the boys.

"WHAT THE FUCK did you say?!"

Sakura holds him back as Sai smirks.

"Naruto stop it!"

She barks as Naruto breaks free from her grip as he glares at Sai. Sakura sighs as she turns to Sai giving him a apologetic smile.

"Please forgive Nartuo-kun Sai. . .. it's not his fault."

Me and Naruto looked at Sakura with a gasp.

"HUH?"

"I accept your apology. . . . "

**SOCK!**

I gasped covering my mouth as Naruto went back in a wide eyed glance.

"That's for talking bad of Sasuke-kun," She whispers under her breath as she stands back up regaining her posture. "And if I hear you talking back about him ever again I WILL kill you. . . ."

My eyes went wide as I still had my hands over my mouth; she was fucking serious! Sai merely gets up softly rubbing his face as he gives her a fake smile.

"So I see you say fake apologizes. . . ."

"Don't even think about it—"

Naruto hisses defensively as Sakura got in a lil stance as well, I looked at them like they were crazy; what were they doing getting into a fight in the middle of a mission?!

"THAT'S ENOUGH-!"  
It was Yamato, I turned to him as the ground shook as I gasped looking up. The ground split as out from the ground came a stone cut cage as my face fell.

"Oh man-"

"Now we can let this go, or I'll put you all in this cage until you can calm down."

"And what did I do to get stuck in here?!"

I protest to him my hand wrapping around the bars as he swiftly pats his palms together with a sigh.

"Do we have an understanding?"

I glare at Sakura, Naruto and Sai acting like such children over this guy as I crossed my arms.

"Hi'e."

Sakura and Naruto bitterly replay, both pouting in frustration as Yamato turns to Sai.  
"Sai?"

Sai nods as Yamato's cage vanishes.

"Wooow, dodge a bullet there."

I sigh as Yamato gives everyone a nod gathering his things again.  
"Well come on now, were going to go to a local hot spring."

We all looked at him.

"Hot Spring?"

"_Splash-Splash_"

"Ahhhh~"

Oh yes, there was a hot spring lodge and people don't understand how delicious it felt to relax in a spring. I was swimming around the spring as Sakura had a towel around her and her legs in the water as she sat on the edge.

"Isn't this delightful~"

I said with a slight blush on my face of relaxation, Sakura takes a deep breath with a soft sigh.

"Yea. . . ."

I smiled.

"Man it feels good to just—"

**"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"**

I paused swimming as I looked at the wall that divided the male side with the girl's side.

"Was that-?"

"Naruto?"

**"STOP TALKING ABOUT DICKS HERE! IT'S WEIRD! SHUT UP!"**

Me and Sakura's faces fell in embarrassment as the ladies around us roared in laughter.

"He's DEAD to me."  
I hissed under my breath to Sakura as she replied back.

"Hi'e."

I slowly sunk deep into the water as Sakura hung her head shamelessly.

"Let's get out."

"Hi'e."

We got out as she handed me my towel and we went to the changing rooms to slip on our kimonos. Hers was pink, mine was white. I laid down on the floor raising my arms over my head giving my body a long stretch.

"Ahh-that felt good*drop arms* I need a nap though."

"Then take one when we get back."

I nodded.

"Acourse i will."

She slid open the door as we gasped.

"Wooow. . . ."

"What is that?!"

Before us was a table FILLED with specially prepared meals, me and her gasped in delight.

"Oh hey girls, you came just in time sit."

Me and Sakura sat across from one another in aww as I couldn't believe all tat FOOOD.

"This is for US?"

I practically squeal as Yamato-sama nods.

"OOOHH~!"

_Slidd~_

We looked up as Naruto and Sai stood there, Naruto super gasped.

"FOOOD!"  
He quickly sits by Sakura and Sai calmly sat by me as Naruto was already drooling over himself from the sight of all the good food.

Naruto: You got us FOOD?!

Yamato nodded.

"Well don't just looked at it, eat."

Me and Naruto were first to crack out sticks as we both holler.

"LET'S EAT!"  
Sakura then slowly breaks hers and nods her head.

"HI'e!"

Sai does the same as me and Naruto looked over the food like it was life death situation. I went on chewing my piece of meat as I looked over the sushi bar as I went for a huge piece of lobster.

"THIS ONE!"  
**Smack!**

I glared up at Naruto as he glares back.

"Not so fast."

"It's MINE Uzumaki."

He slowly shakes his head with a grin.

"It's MINE—"  
I gave a gasp as I point to my right.

"Is that ramen?!"  
Naruto gasps as he literally gets up snapping his head to the right.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!"

I quickly snatched the piece of lobster as I stood up and chomped it.

"SIKE!"  
Naruto glares at me.

"That was a dirty trick!"

I playfully stuck out my tongue and pulled the skin under my eye.

"You can suck it Naruto ha!"

He glares at me still as I sat back down.

"Now Now there's enough for all."

"Hi'e."

All of us answer as I grab a bowl of rice and some meats as I began to eat with everyone.

_Ahhhhh~_

Everyone was full, slowly patting their bellies, well everyone cept Yamato and Sai.

"I'm so full-"  
I said in a wince as Sakura follows with a small sigh.

"Me too."  
Naruto gives a small burp falling to his back as he raises his right hand pointing to Yamato.

"I nominate Yamato to replace Kakashi!"

"Second that."

Me and Sakura answer in sync as Yamato smirks.

"Now now, Kakashi is and always will be your captain."

We huffed.

"Someone carry me to bed."  
I whine again as I softly lay on my side. Sakura gives a soft burp as she waves her hand to me.

"Don't look at me."

She says getting up and walks to our room as I groaned slipping to the ground all the way lying on my belly.

"Sensei-"

I whine again turning to him as he looks at his bare wrist.

"Look at the time."

He gets up and leaves as I gave a pout; I looked at Sai as he simply nods.

"You didn't even let me sweet talk you. . . . ."

"Don't waste your time."

He gets up and leaves as I whined.  
"BUT IM LAZY!"

A smirk came from Naruto as I looked up as he extends his hand to me.  
"Come on you big baby."

I smiled.  
"Thanks."

He helps me up as I lazily climbed on his back.

"To my room~"

I announced like a child would pointing east with my finger, Naruto huffs standing up.

"Yea-Yea."

I smirk as he walks out the door of the dining room, than living room of our hotel room as he walks to me and Sakura's room. I slipped down from Naruto's back as I stretched lightly with a small wince.

"Thanks Naruto-kun*smile* I owe you."

"No problem. . . ."

I merely smile again as we got silent.

"Well I'ma-get going-uhh—"

"Oh yea! Right*bows* Night Mizuki-chan."

I smiled.

"Night."

I slid the door open as Sakura was already knocked out as I sigh.

"So sleepy. . . ."

I slipped in my bed on the other side of hers as my head gently hit the pillow I soon fell asleep.

.::Morning Already?::.

**_MIZUKI-CHAN!_**

"AH!"

I sat up quickly with a mass of bed hair as Sakura had a mad huff with her hands on her hips. I gave a lions yawn slowly running my hand through my hair as I gave her a sleepy lazy eye look.

"WHAT, you fucking bitch?"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME—?!"

I went for another yawn as I rub my left eye.

"The point Sakura-chan?"

Sakura huffs as he stands tall looking to her right with a snobby look.

"It's time to go."

"Yea Yea-*pull sheets over shoulder* in a hour. . . ."

"NO NOW!"  
She stomped her foot as the ground shook, I sat up.

"I'll kill you little girl."

"Oh just get up already."

She slams the slide door as I huffed.

"Stupid Sakura—"

I got up with a high whine stretch as I sighed; I grab my Tsunade blue like top and white shorts and Sakura like boots and my head band with long ties as my side bangs brushed to the side hugging the side of my face.

"Let's go."

I slipped on my backpack and tied my kuni bag on my right thigh as I slid my slide door open and stepped out. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I blew it out.

"_Mizuki._"

I turn my head to Yamato as he was ready to go as well as I turned to him.

"Where's the team?"

"Over there at the edge, can you go get em and tell them we're leaving."

I nodded with a sigh.

"I'll be right back."

He nods as I vanished before his eyes.

I was at the pier with the team as Sakura was leaning over by Sai as Naruto stood a good way from them in a mad huff.

"Ayye time to go!"

Everyone looks over at me as I walked to them with my hands on my hips.  
"Whatcha guys doing anyways?"

Sakura stood up as I walked by Naruto's side as I looked over at Sai as he revealed a painting he had made.

"What's that?"

"Some worthless thing Sai made. . .."

"Just like that thing in your pants?"

Me and Sakura gasped as I looked to the side and Sakura looked away too in a blush.

"MAN FCK YOU! I'm outta here!"

He huffs and leaves as Sakura and me laughed.

"Nice burn Sai, come on lets go."

"Yes, let me just clean up."

Sakura sighs giving a small flip of her short pink locks as she turns away.

"Well I'ma head out, see you two in a bit."

I nod as she walks behind Naruto.

"Well come on Sai."

He nods as he slips on his backpack as we headed to the front gate where Naruto, Sakura and Yamato were.

"Good, now that we're all here*turns around* lets go."

We began to walk as I pause; I looked over my shoulder to the side of the forest as I sighed.

"Nahh. . .. ."

**MIZUKI!**

I turn my head as they were already down the trail as Naruto huffs at me.

"Hurry up!"

I look back with a slight glare but then turned around and went walking towards the team, something felt weird though and I didn't like it.

"Well let's get to the trail."

I stopped again glaring down at the dirt trail.  
"Captain Yamato?"

Everyone stops as he was the only one not looking at me.  
"They tracking us already*look up* aren't they?"

Sakura & Naruto's face fell in a gasp as Sai just narrows his eyes. Yamato didn't say a word, but merely sighs and turns his head slightly to look at me over his shoulder.

"Come, we must take a different trail."

I sigh nodding my head slightly as he began to walk, and I followed, then Sai and lastly Naruto and Sakura.

We got off the dirt road and into the forest. I took out a blade as me and Yamato began to make a trial as Naruto, Sakura and Sai walked behind us.

"So we're being FOLLOWED?"

"Well we don't want to walk right into their trap because they know we're looking for them, right."

"Ohh—"

_SLING!~_

Sakura gasps as I threw a blade right by her face as it hits a tree.

"Hey! What's your problem Mizuki!?"

Naruto spat out as I smirked grabbing another kuni and went on my business as Sakura stood there dumb folded, Sai was smiling as he walks to her side and pulls the kuni off as a huge snake fell from the tree dead.

"Nice shot."

He tosses it back to me in a sharp throw as I caught it with my two left hand fingers.

"Thanks."

I slip it away as Sakura shakes it off gulping but then glares at me.

"Show off."

Hours pass as day grew to night and we were quite tiered. I stopped cutting a while back as I sat down on a boulder as I huffed whipping my forehead.

"How much longer Yamato-sama?"

"Yea."

Sakura falls to her knees and sits on her butt, her legs go to her side as she tilts her head back a bit and takes s deep breath. Naruto stood at her side as Sai stood by me against the boulder. Captain Yamato walks a bit more as we watched him. He then turns to us and smiles.

"Here."

He walks a bit as he goes a bit out of sight, I gasped hopping down from the boulder.

"Hey wait~"

Sai had a smile on his face and follows me as Naruto goes to walk to as Sakura groans getting up and following as well.

"Wooow. . . ."

As Sai, Naruto and Sakura came after me they said the same thing.

"This is where we'll be staying."

There in front of us was a huge ass temple like building as Yamato was sitting on the roof like it was nothing.

"Srsly?"

He nods jumping down to us as the rest of the gang stood around me.

"How'd you find this in the middle of no-where?"

I scoffed as she glares at me.

"What."

"He MADE it Sakura*point to building* can't you FEEL the chakura from it?"

Sakura pauses giving me the dirty eye and then turns her head to the building squinting her eyes and then glares at me.

"W/e."

She walked towards the building as Naruto calls after her and goes in there too as Sai merely walks to them too. I smirked as I followed them inside, Yamato merely sighs shaking his head and goes in a well.

_Wooosh~_

A bright flame shined out of the darkness of the wooden temple we were in. Everyone basically had a corner, mine was by the window to the right, Naruto Left, Sakura bottom left, Sai bottom right and Yamato in the center as he was sitting on his knees.

"Well everyone sit."

Everyone looked at each other as I looked over at Naruto and he nods, I nodded back as we all slowly got up and walked over to the center around the small fire with Yamato.

I watched the small flame dance in front of my eyes as it the reflection from them blended with my blue eyes making them the same orange/blue/yellow flames would get.

"So we need a plan."

Everyone looks up at me as Yamato was looking down at the flames as well as he sighs lightly.

"Yes."

"To throw them off?"

I gave Sakura a look as I couldn't believe the idiotic questions this woman was spitting. Then Sai smirks, we all looked at him.

"Are you sure you're a ninja?"

Sakura glares at him as did Naruto; I merely look back at the smooth flame and smiled.

"Look Sakura, we gotta think that these people we're dealing with are strong*narrow eyes* really strong. . . . . .if we break up the team it might just kill us but we gotta throw these guys off-"

I then looked up at her as she was hesitant to what I was going to say next.

"-If you really want to save your friend."

Sakura's eyes fell in pain as she didn't utter a word, Naruto glares at the flame as he grips his hands and clenches his teeth slightly. Sakura slowly looks away from me in hurt as I looked back at Yamato. He nods and looks back at the flame.

"Sakura, you and I will be one team."

She didn't bother to look up as her face held hurt; Yamato looked up at me as I was already looking towards him.

"Mizuki*pause* you Naruto and Sai are the other team."

I nod in an understanding matter as Naruto glares up at Sai and Sai glared at him.

"Captain Yamato! Why do I have to be teamed up with HIM?"

Yamato looks at Naruto with a slight glare as Naruto shuts up.

"Because Sakura and Mizuki are both medical ninjas and Mizuki is the only one that can treat YOU if you get out of hand."

Naruto flinches, Sakura's jade eyes flashed across to him as I was looking down with a slight glare. I knew my part in this mission and it was to make sure Naruto didn't get out of hand. Naruto looks at me as I didn't give him eye contact. His face fell hard in anger as he looks away from me; I look up at him once he did as I sighed.

"Well now that THAT'S settled. . . . the mission."

I looked up at him, Sai did too, as Sakura looked over to Naruto and Naruto still was looking away from everyone in a mad huff.

"Now, we don't know exactly where Orochimaru's hideout is—"

Naruto's attention slashed to Yamato now that we were talking about Orochimaru, I heard things about him but never really saw this Orochimaru man. I heard he liked to play with snakes or something like that and that he took the life of the 4th Hokage.

"-but we do know that the Akatsuki's spy will be heading to the bridge we intended to go to tonight."

"The heaven and earth one?"

Yamato nods.

"Tomorrow morning we will do a simulation to see how you all fight together."

Everyone looks up at him as he went on with the plan. I was listening steadily as I stared at the flames once again. They danced in my crystal blue eyes as I was in a slight trance. My head began to throb with the beat of my heart as it all echoed in my ear drums. I tried to calm it down but I couldn't, I ended up glaring at the flames that was in front of me; and all while I was going through this pain-

_Mizuki?_

I gasp looking up as Naruto stood there. I looked around, the flame was gone the room was dark and everyone else was asleep. I gasp running my hands through my hair.

"What happened. . . ."

Naruto sat down by me as I rubbed my eyes with the bottom palms of my hands.

"You've been starring at the flame until it burnt out since we were talking."

I groaned as I looked at him with tiered and dull eyes.

"Seriously? Man I didn't even notice. . . ."

I slurred my sentence as I was on the verge of falling to my side as my vision blurred.

"Hey you ok-?"

He went to touch my shoulder as I pull away; his hand went back as I didn't look at him.

"Yes, go to bed*turn head* I need to get something."

In a swift movement I got to my feet as I walked to my corner, Naruto got up as well as he watched me stumble my things from my bag. He sighs lightly as he goes back to his bed and lays down, as he did I stopped and looked back. I waited for a while till I knew he was asleep. I then grabbed something from my bag as I walked to the window; I slide the wooden panel as I slipped out the temple. Cold wind blew against the trees as it hit my skin I shivered a bit,

A glimmer shined by the moonlight as I pulled out something from my hands. I sat down against one of the temples poles from the outside as I brought my right arm to my lap. I rolled up the sleeve from the Tsunade top as I grabbed a wipe from my bag as I cleaned the inner part of my forearm as I pulled out that shinny thing. Red ooze was sucked into my arm as I hissed in pain. I clench my eyes and held my screams as I opened them breathing heavily they flickered from my deep blue to a furious red. They'd flicker back and forth, back and forth, never ending-till the red ooze did. In a hard gasp I took out the needle handle and threw the object to my side as I leaned back against the pole I was by as I held my bleeding arm and huffed in pain. I huffed, regaining my un-even breath as I opened my weary blue eyes as they were going back to normal. I pulled my bloody hand from my small opening on my right arm as the blood stopped running, I sighed heavily-strength running through my body as the color of my pale skin was coming back to a rosy peach.  
"There. . . . "

_"There what?"_

My eyes went wide as I looked behind me to a concerned Naruto; his feet were right by the bloody injection I had just used as I glared at him holding my arm.

"How dare you spy on me. . . ."

He gently picks up the injection capsule as he looks at it with a dull face but then he grips it and glares at me, I flinch lightly as I glared at him rising to my feet dropping my arm as my sleeve rolls down back to place.

"So you're a druggie?"  
I scoffed in disgust as I turned around and huffed at him.

"You don't KNOW ME, Uzumaki."

"Yea but I know when I see a junkie!"

He yells at me throwing the capsule to my feet breaking the glass as I didn't lose my glare at him.

"Why are you here with us if all you are is a worthless drug addict?"

I dropped my head as I smirked slightly, this didn't please Naruto.

"You know I'll warn you now—"

I then walked swiftly past him as he gasps.

"Don't get too attached to me~"

He turns his head to face me but I was gone. He glares up ahead as he turns his eyes back to look at the broke capsule as he just glares at it.

_"She isn't what you think she is. . . ."_

Naruto looks up as Sakura stood behind him, looking down at the broken capsule as well with a sad face.

"She warned me. . . .*looks down* to not get attached to her? What's her deal?"

Sakura closes her eyes with a deep sigh as she opens her eyes yet again and looks up.

"She's dying Naruto. . ."

Naruto's eyes opened up slowly as he looks up more.  
"Are you lying?"

Sakura glares at him as she looks to the side.

"I'm serious Naruto."

Naruto then turns to her in curiosity as Sakura still didn't look at him.

"She came, just a bit after you left, sick and weak. . . . So weak she was hospitalized the first two months here but she still trained with Kakashi. Kakashi believed in her so much that it made her heal quicker and better than she ever been. She became stronger and able to endure a lot even in her condition—"

"What CONDITION?"

Sakura looks up at him with a serious face.

"That's the thing*pauses* we never found out what she has. . . . but. . . ."

Her eyes gently fell back to the broke capsule as Naruto turns his head to it as well.

"That stuff she injects herself with after using her body for so long, is the only thing that keeps her alive anymore. . . "

"What is it?"

"A serum Lady Tsunade made for her, a mixture of her blood and someone with immense chakura. I heard it's from a beast of some sort but I'm not sure. . . ."

"A beast?"

"The point is Naruto-!"

Sakura snaps as Naruto looks at her, her face falls as she brought her right hand to her left arm holding it as she looks to the side.

"The POINT is*looks up at him* she's the strongest person I've seen since Sasuke. . . ."

He just stood there with a strict face as she went on.

"The tests she had to go through-*looks at him* you wouldn't imagine the THINGS that had to be done to just make her able to breath during the day like you and I do. . . . Her PAST, it's like I saw a piece of you AND Sasuke while I helped Tsunade treat her. . . ."

"A piece of us?"

She nodded.

"Though me and her have bad grounds, I would NEVER go against her judgment and points."

Naruto looks up at her with a dull face as he narrows his eyes.

"So you're not lying. . . . "

"WHY WOULD I LIE-uhh."

Naruto walks swiftly past Sakura as she gasps lightly.

"Thanks, Sakura. . . ."

In a flash he left as she turns her head to him in a daze.

"Naruto?"

In the darkness Naruto entered I was fast asleep in my sleeping bag as he walks to my side.

"Mizuki. . . . who are you. . . ."

.::Lucky::.

_"Mizuki."_

I gasped sitting up, I looked around as light sunshine rays came from the small window we had. I turned my head to the side as Sakura was there.

"What?"

"It's, it's time to move."

I paused as I looked out the window as I set my arms over my knees.

"What time is it?"

I got up as we were alone in the huge room; I got up as I changed to a black V-neck shirt and my white Jouinin vest as she looks up at me.

"Noon."

I stopped as I turned my head to her after I pulled my long red hair out of my shirt.

"Why so late?"

"We trained before you woke up, I-I*looks down* I knew you took your medicine last night so—"

I smirked;

Sakura looks up in a slight gasp as I had on my tan shorts and long black ninja shoes like hers as I tied my forehead protector like she did as I turned to her.

"Is that so. . . . .well—"

I packed my stuff as she looks down.

"I'm sorry just Naruto, he had not right to~"

I walked to her side as I set my right hand to her shoulder, she gasps as I had a pure smile on my face.

"Thanks, but he's gotta learn."

I then dropped my hand as I whispered before I left.

" . . . .the hard way."

She gasps turning around but I was gone.

"Mizuki?"

Naruto, Sai, and Yamato look up as I walked out with my backpack on my back and my hand behind my head as I had a sleepy look to my face.

"Mizuki."

I let out a slight yawn as I looked around.

"Let's go."

He pauses and then nods as I walked past him as I began to lead us out of the forest, Sai followed then Sakura came out the temple making is collapse as she ran to Yamato's side as she follows as well. Naruto turns to us as he narrows his eyes; I stopped walking as did everyone. They turned their heads to Naruto glaring at him.

"Naruto hurry up!"

He just stands there, glaring as I turned my head to him.

"Boy did she stutter, or does saving this Sasuke person not matter to YOU no more?"

He gasps as Sakura looks at me as well as Sai.

"Now Mizuki—"

I turned my head back as I kept on walking.

"Leave him, he can find us with that nose of his anyways. . . ."

I left, Sai sighs nodding as he follows me; Yamato rose his hand to me but then sighs dropping it in defeat.

"Naruto, NOW."

Naruto bares his teeth as he looks away and begins to walks with us as we headed for the REAL Earth & Heaven Bridge that awaited us.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mizuki?"_

I was staring at a fire yet again; it was night fall this time as we traveled enough to get to the bridge easily in the next morning as planned. I snap from my trance as I looked up to Sakura.  
"Yes Sakura?"  
Sakura extends a plate to me as I looked up at it.  
"I-I made you this. . . ."  
It was some red meat with some rice; I smile softly to her as she gasps. I took it and bowed my head slightly.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan."  
A slight blush came from her as she smiles back at me.  
"You're welcome Mizuki-chan."

She went back to fix everyone else some food as I began to eat. Eating was one of my most favorite things to do since I never got fat, that I loved the most. Meats were especially good for me, well that's what Lady Tsunade would say. As I ate I felt more bored then excited about this mission, but it was almost over I thought. After I ate the food I got up looking at the small fire I had made in front of me.

"Till I have time to daydream, flames."  
I slowly got a pail of water I had near as I threw it on the flames, I watched them die instantly as I sighed.  
"Soon that'll be my life*narrow eyes* wont it. . . . ."

_"Mizuki?"_

I stop looking up from the brunt fire wood as I narrow my eyes.  
"Yes*glance back* Uzumaki?"  
Naruto stood there with his fish neck and pants as his head band was tied around his right arm.  
"I-I came to. . . .well. . . ."  
I smirk turning to him as I walk towards him.

"I don't need anyone's sympathy, the only reason I smile to Sakura is to keep her nosy self out of my business and past. . . ."  
I stop; I was standing at Naruto's left side looking behind him and he stood by my left looking behind me as he narrows his eyes.  
"How can you say that? She cares so much about you*low* she even said you were like me and Sasuke."

I huff.

"Don't let her lies fool you Naruto~"

He looks at me as I was still looking ahead with a smile.

"She only says that because SHE heard my screams when I was in treatment."

I then turn my face to him as I had a smug smile.

"Have you ever heard a girl scream so hard you thought they were torturing her?"

He gasps as I merely look at him, his eyes dropped down to his feet as he turns his face.

"No. . . .I haven't."

"Then that is why she feels so sympathetic to me. . . . .because she's heard it. Her and Kakashi*smirk* maybe that's why I really don't like it when people attach themselves to me. . . ."

I went to leave when he grabs my wrist; I turn to him as his head was hung down.

"Why?"  
"Hmm."  
Naruto lifts his face and grips my wrist as he glares at me.

"Why do you PUSH away those that want to BE with you and in your LIFE?"

I just look away as I let his hand hang on to my wrist, I didn't care.

"I thought out of all the people in the village you would understand Naruto-kun—"

He hesitates, looking at me as his grips loosened up.

"Were you not out casted as a child Naruto?"  
With that he drops my wrist as I went on.  
"So was I, I only had one just like you and he died. . . . .I looked for a home and I found a place where I was treated like a person, only to find out I don't have much time to live in this wonderful life anymore. . . . .How would YOU feel Naruto-kun*glance at him* if the new people you cared so much for tortured you into tests but ended up telling you that your life is coming to a bitter end? *turn to him* And that the only way to SURVIVE and see the next morning rise is to drug yourself up with someone else's blood? Would you want other NICE people to attach themselves to you so when you DIE they SUFFER the same way you did for so LONG!"

He turns his face from me in hurt as I lowered my eyes from him in a sigh.

"This I know, if I am to die soon I don't want people that make me happy to suffer. I'm just a waist to life anyways."

He looks up as I was already gone, Naruto looks away as he closes his eyes and looks back at the brunt out fire where it once was.

"To feel like your nothing . . . . .is exactly like me and Sasuke. . . . ."

_Chiiirrrp~Chiiiirrrp~_

"Here."

I was dazed looking up at the trees and what not as we stopped. Yamato was getting ready for the spy we were to get at the bridge as he transformed into the puppet master we once fought back at the sand village. I looked around as I began to stretch get myself ready for the battle to come as did Sai. I set my things aside somewhere as I tied my hair in high pony as my side bangs gently brushed across my forehead right above my blue eyes as I merely looked down at my hands.

Me: _**These hands. . . . **_

I sighed gently as I looked up; there Yamato was exactly like the huge puppet man from before.  
"Oh."

I walked to them as I stood at Sai's side.

"Now, let's go."

We nodded as me, Naruto, Sakura and Sai jumped to the right out the trail as Yamato vanished to the left.

Us four ran through the forest as Naruto and Sakura lead me and Sai in the back. I was still in the slight daze; I usually got that way after taking my dose of medication. It made my body weak, yet strong. It was confusing. As I was arguing with myself just letting my feet run for them we stopped. My feet skidded lightly as I looked up.

"Here."

I looked up and sure enough the bridge was in good view. I sighed feeling a bit sluggish as I sat down and leaned my back against the boulder we were hiding behind. I leaned my head back as well as I took a long sigh. Sakura looks over at me as she gasps.

"Mizuki! Hey!"

She grabs my shoulders and pulls me to her as I was dozing off to sleep.  
"Hmm?*look around* What? Is it time?—"

She shook her head, as she grabs a pill from her pouch and gives it to me.

"Eat it, your bodies shutting down already."

I groaned as I looked away from her as her face fell.

"I don't need that shit. . . . I'm already run downed as it is. . . .Those pills won't help me anymore."

She sighs putting it away as she goes back to watch, I set my head back up against boulder as I sighed heavily.  
"What's happened so far?"

"Nothing, Yamato-sama should~"

Her voice began to fade from my ears as my eyes began to get droopy as well. My head nodded head and there as I heard chops of her sentence,

"There but I-"

"-wonder who it is I mean-"

"-kill them no?"

I stopped as I looked at her and nodded as she smiles and looks back at watch. I turned my head from her to the left side as I closed my eyes gently. How good it felt to closed my weary eyes and rest, I thought~

"There he is."

Naruto and Sakura looked up in a slight gasp as they saw the spy;

"Mizuki are you—"

She gasps as I had my face from her, she went to shake me but as she put pressure to my side I fell to my left side, I had fallen asleep.

"IS SHE ASLEEP?!"  
"SHH~ She's charging her body."

Sakura pulls up her hands as they glow green as my chest began to glow as well, I gasped as my eyes opened but they glowed a dark red. Sai and Naruto starred in curiosity as I gasped again and raised my right hand to the ground as my fingers dug into the ground like claws as I curled up covering my face with my pony and bangs as it was against the ground.

"A lil more—"

Sakura cooed as Naruto looks away to Yamato and the spy as he narrows his eyes.

"Will she be able to battle?"

Sakura's glowing hand died down as she huffs a bit, my body went limp back into slumber as she takes her hand back to her chest and rubs it.

"Yea, it's just when she uses that medicine she has to sleep for a good while."

Naruto looks at me as Sakura pulls me back against the rock as my face held such an innocent angelic look as I slept.

"Then let her rest*looks ahead* we'll take care of this."

Sakura looks up at him and nods.

"Now."

**_MIZUKI!_**

I gasped; I sat up bewildered as no one was around me. I quickly got to my feet as I looked ahead I gasped again as the bridge that was there before was GONE. I looked around.

"SAKRUA?! YAMATO?! NARUTO?! SAI?!"

"**_Mizuki!_**"

I ran towards the collapsing bridge as everywhere around me was clashed in damage.

I ran to Yamato's side as he was holding his hands in stance readying for an jutsu as I saw Sai on a breaking piece of the bridge more in front.

"What's happening Yamato?"

"Go-he's gotten out of control, go now Mizuki!"  
I paused, he ment Naruto.

"But who is he FIGHTING that could make him such a mess?"

"Orochimaru followed the spy here, and is now in battle with Naruto."

I gasped.

Just then Sai drew something as Yamato gasps.

"What?"

"Sakura! Get her Sai!"

I looked up as Sai's creation of a bird came out as he gets on its back. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over to Sakura's limp body, my feet dashed past weaving through the broken pieces of the bridge as Sakura's body fell.

"Sakura!"

I jumped down as Sai flies right past me as I was going down and leaves the sight. I fell by her as I grabbed her body and held it close as I did a one hand jutsu.

"GO!"  
I rose my hand as an aura of red chakura spat to the side wall like a claw grabbing a chunk. As I held on I swung us back up to the bridge by Yamato's side.

"Good job Mizuki."

I nodded as I set her down by him.

"Lemme heal her."

I raised my hand to her forehead as it glows in a light pink. Her eyes pierced open as she gasped sitting up.

"Ahh~"

She holds her head as I huffed getting up.

"You hit your head Sakura-chan and—"

He began to explain as I looked up ahead, I felt a huge weight on my chest as I huffed.

Me: _**This chakura. . . .**_

I began to walk to the edge of the bridge to go after Naruto when Sakura calls out to me.

"Hmm?"

"You can't. . . .You can't go after Naruto-kun alone Mizuki-!"

She struggled to stand as I turned to her.

"Look Sakura I can—"

**_CRRAAASSHH!~_**

We gasped as high winds blew and a high explosion went off.

"Mizuki!"

I nodded as I began to do hand signs as I touched the bridge as huge bolted wall was formed, Yamato did the same with wood as it was more of a half circle as parts of tree and boulder crashed against our shields.

Me:_**WTF'S going on over there?!**_

The wind died as my wall goes down as does Yamato's, i turned to him as he nods.

"I'll be right back—"

"Wait Mizuki!"  
I turned to her again as she stands firm to me.

"Take me with you!"  
I looked at her as I turned my face from her.

"No Sakura, now isn't the time to play dear friend."

She just stands there in a frustrated huff. She went to reply when something was being crashed against the ground and the trees as it was coming right for us!

"Jump!"  
"Huh?"

I jumped out the way as Yamato got Sakura out the way when that something crashes against the side of the canyon where the bridge was over. Dust went up as I covered my face from the debry, I looked through the dust as I tried to make out w/e was just thrown to that wall. Something glimmered against the sun's ray as it shined in my eyes, i covered them as the dust cleared and when it did I gasped;

"What the—"

There crashed in a crater of the side of the wall engulfed in huge dark red chakura was a fox looking demon. A long sword all the way from the battle crater far away was stabbing at the demon chest, the demon let out a huge roar as it shook the whole area. Fear ran in my body as I was in shock of this BEAST. What was it?!

"MIZUKI!"  
I turned to him with my shocked face as he was holding Sakura back as her face was worse than the one I was making.

"That's him! Get him now!"

I gasped, my blue eyes flashed to the red demon as it clicked.

"Naruto?"

It roars again as my eyes faded, no way THIS BEAST was that knuckle head Naruto I was traveling with. The chakura it was giving out was making my body tense up just by being NEAR it, no way was this him!

Just then the demon Naruto grabs the sword in its right claw and smacks it away. I gasped jumping out its way as I stood by Yamato and Sakura now, he stood by me as Sakura was on her knees in aww to Naruto.

"That's HIM?"

"Yes, but now isn't the time to think about this*looks at me* it's YOUR mission Mizuki."

Sakura gasps looking up at me as I swallowed my sudden fear as I narrowed my eyes and looked up at Naruto and nodded. I went to go take him out when Sakura grabs my arm; I looked at her as her face was full of confusion and fear.

"Your MISSION?"

I took my arm back as she goes back.

"Now isn't the TIME Sakura, Mizuki must—"

"Answer me Mizuki!"

I glared at her as I walked to her face and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her off the ground as she gasps.

"My mission is to make sure your friend over there doesn't DIE from using that BEAST tat's in his belly, got it."

She just looks at me, scared and confused as I dropped her. She stumbles to her feet as I gave her my back.  
"Now—"

I was about to do hand movements when something rushes by me, I gasped.

"Sakura no!"  
"NARUTO!"  
I ran after her as she sprinted towards the demon Naruto as she screamed his name.  
"Sakura no!"  
Just as I was going to get her arm one of Naruto's 4 tails swung as I gasped.

"SAKURA!"  
**SMACK!**

Sakura's body was flung to the side as I gasped looking back at her.

"Sakura-!"  
"NOW MIZUKI!"  
I stopped as I looked at Yamato; I then nodded as I turned to Naruto again. I gulped as he roars once more, but this time I wasn't scared; no. I was determined to stop him and stop him from hurting the people around me. Quickly I did hand signs as Yamato got Sakura out the way as she was knocked out; as my hand flashed from different movements they stopped. I then bit both my thumbs as I touched the ground.

"Naruto!"

The demon stopped, its face flashed to mine as I smirked.

"You're done."

**_ROOOOOAARRR!~_**

Just then I raised my hands as pink chakura rose in a wave as I slashed my hands to him. Vines of the pink chakura wrapped around him holding him down. He roars once again as I rose my right hand to the air as I folded my hand like a dagger as it formed the pink chakura into a long dagger.  
"Sorry, Naruto-kun. . . ."

I rose the dagger chakura as I stabbed it right in his heart. The beast roars in pain and hate as he began to struggle roaring and roaring. My feet dug in the ground from strain as I clenched my eyes; the pink chakura began to blend into a dark red as my eyes began to strain flickering to the red they weren't meant to be.

**_ROOOOOAARRR!~_**

I lifted my right foot and stood my ground as a huge wave of new chakura flowed into the dagger one in his chest. Just then the huge red and orange chakura that engulfed Naruto began to go back, I gasped.

Me:_*Its working!**_

I focused more and more as Yamato watched from behind me as he had knocked out Sakura in front of him. More and more of my chakura began to flow into him as the bad chakura around his began to go back into the seal, slowly it did. Soon you began to see his old face and the claws of the beast began to form back to Naruto's old hands. Then as all the chakura was almost done his body showed as his skin was badly injured of burns, almost a red as his cloths began to appear as well. Naruto began to yell in pain as I narrowed my eyes.

Me:_**Just a bit longer. . . . come on. . . . .**_

Slowly the chakura crept back into the opening my dagger chakura made as Naruto gives out one last yell of pain as it was gone, all of it; DONE. My chakura died off instantly as Naruto's body fell to his side. My heavy un-even breathing was heard as it was silent all around me. Then I turned to Yamato and Sakura as I walked to them.

"Good work Mizuki."

I nodded as I kneeled down and rose my right hand to Sakura's bleeding arm as she was crouched up holding it. As my hand was gently placed over hers as she sighs, slowly opening her weary eyes.

"Mizuki?"

"Shhh. . . .it's over now, I got your friend back."

She gasps in delight as she smiles at me, her eyes getting teary.

"Thank you, Mizuki."

Her eyes closed as the blood from her wound which she got from Naruto began to disappear as my pink chakura stopped glowing. I huffed once again as I closed my eyes a little bit then opened them; as I got up I walked back to Naruto's body.

"Mizuki can you-?"

I didn't listen to the rest as I walked to Naruto's side; I rolled him to his back as I kneeled down by him. I un-zipped his jacket as his breathing was strained and his skin all burned from the nasty chakura he was in. I sighed softly as I rose both my hands to his hot chest as they began to glow once more. Ever so slowly I closed my eyes as I began to even my breathing to better transfer my chakura. Yamato got up with Sakura as she was a bit dazed still as they walked to my side.

"You're pushing yourself too much Mizuki."

I said nothing as my eyes opened looking down at Naruto as pieces of Naruto's regular skin began to appear.

Sakura kneeled down by him as well across from me as she runs her hand on his forehead as his face was full of painful struggle.

"Are you sure you can do this Mizuki?"

Again I didn't answer; I merely went on with healing Naruto. That's all my brain was telling me to do at the moment, not answer these fools dumb questions. As I was healing and healing him, his skin was almost fully returned. My eyes began to fade with dull-ness losing their glossy life filled color; I was losing my will and energy fast.

Me:_**Come on, just a bit longer. . . .**_

Just then a boost of chakura came from my body to my hands as Yamato and Sakura gasped. Suddenly all of Naruto's skin went back to normal as he takes a deep breath.

"You did it. . . ."

My chakura stopped as I huff; my hands still on Naruto's chest. Then I smiled warmly as I was just looking at my hands.

"I sure did."

Just then my eyes suddenly fell closed as my face met my hands on Naruto's chest as I fainted, I think.

"Mizuki-chan!"

"She's just tiered Sakura she'll be ok."

Naruto began to make faces as his eyes slowly open; his head then turns to Sakura as she was covering her mouth with her right hand and her eyes teary.

"Sakura-chan?"

She gasps looking at him as she drops her hand from her mouth.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?"

He nods as he takes a deep breath and pauses.

"Sakura-chan, why does my chest feel so heavy?"

She smiles as she points to his chest, he looks over to it as he gasps.

"MIZUKI!"

He sat up quickly as my body fell to the side, but Yamato caught me. Naruto's face was full of blush as Sakura merely smiles.

"She saved your life, Naruto."

"Huh? But*looks at Sakura* what happened? Where's*looks around* Sai and Orochimaru?"

"Sai followed Orochimaru and you. . . ."

She trails off her sentence as her face fell.

"I-I what Sakura-chan?"

Yamato came to my side as he lifted up my upper body as I groaned lightly.

"Mizuki, Mizuki?"

I merely moaned again as he sighs picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder with ease as if I were a piece of luggage.

"And what happened to Mizuki there?"

"Now isn't the time Naruto, let's go."

He jumps off as Sakura nods and goes too with Naruto right behind her. They went to the huge crater that Naruto and Orochimaru made with their battle as they began to figure out their next tactics.


End file.
